


You’re What!?

by FreakOnALeash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ( Keith isn’t Galra Keith at first ), Anal Fingering, Angst, Body Changes, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Comfort, F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture ( Only in the first paragraph )
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakOnALeash/pseuds/FreakOnALeash
Summary: Not long after Keith’s escape from the Galra’s clutches, he begins to see... Changes within himself. Both physical, mental and emotional... Its a phase... A phase that drives him to desire something that normally he hadn’t even thought of...-Keith had been tortured and experimented on by the Galra and their Druids for months on end... That was of course. Until he made his escape.He expected things to go back to normal after he recovered from his wounds, both mental and physical... However whatever the Druids had done to him had awakened something inside of him... Something that made him look more like his mother’s son... Something... That made him have the urge to mate. To breed.( read tags please! )





	1. Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is short, but others will be longer and more detailed now that we’re getting into the plot.

It was loud... The scream that left Keith’s gaping mouth.

It was a scream of pain... Of pure agony.

The cause of it was the red-glowing rod that was pressed to his lower abdomen, burning the flesh and some of the tissue beneath it.

And the smell of it - of his own flesh burning - was all that filled his nostrils with the exception of his own sweat. Keith had been going at this for what must have been hours now. The Druids with him were testing just how long it took for him to register the pain... How long it took for his skin to begin burning... How hot the rod needed to be and such... Somehow their sick minds found pleasure or interest in this. That was a mind that Keith would never understand.

As the rod was pulled away painfully slow, Keith stopped screaming, now falling limp in his restrains - which were simply chains attached to his wrists and ankles to keep him on the table of sorts. The only clothing restraining his body was that of his briefs. - while his chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath.

To his surprise, he would have plenty of time to do so, seeing as the Druids were now leaving as though nothing had happened... They were probably moving onto their next victim or cataloging his results. At this point, Keith didn’t care. He didn’t know if he could take much more of this. The torture... The occasional gladiator fight. It was a bit much... And Keith was questioning now how Shiro endured it for a year...

Despite the pain he was feeling, Keith found a slight smile crawl its way onto his face.. Just at the thought of his friend.

God how he missed them... He missed Shiro, Allura, Lance, Hunk... All of them. After continuing his Blade Of Marmora ‘training’, he wasn’t able to see them as much... Which he was fine with. He was fine with it because he knew... He knew that he would see them again. But now? Now he wasn’t so sure.

Just before Keith’s thoughts could begin to grow depressing, his head lifted as he heard the now-familiar sound of the opening of the door.

It was a Galra soldier. One he hadn’t seen before.... But he was sure that the Druids would follow him in shortly... They always did.

To his surprise, the soldier simply rushed over to the control panel. A few buttons later and Keith’s restraints opened, and the soldier approached him.

He began speaking... His voice was soft... Hurried and hushed... But Keith understood him despite the haze that the pain granted. “I’m taking you to one of our pods. There’s a couple oxygen tanks. It’s destination is set to Voltron’s most recent whereabouts... Stay safe, Keith.”

Keith didn’t have much time to question what it was that the Galra was talking about... Or to even register what the larger male had said before he was lifted up and off the table in the man’s arms... Then they were moving... Well... At least Keith thought they were.. Everything was a blur with the pain that was radiating through him, a pained groan escaping him. It was hard to tell where the pain was coming from, seeing as everything hurt.

After what felt like hours, Keith flinched at the blaring red lights that seemed to turn on out of the blue, and the ear racking sirens that went off just as he was set down on a cold yet comfortable surface.

“We’re here. I wish you the best of luck.” Keith heard he man say.

Then there was the sound of a closing door... And all too soon, whatever Keith was in lurched forward... Off into space.

 

* * *

  

Keith awoke to a slow, steady beeping sound. A sound in which he thought was his alarm... But... Wait... He didn’t have an alarm-

Then it all came back to him. The torture.

The man...

Keith awoke now with a start, sitting up much too quickly from where he was previously hunched in a chair, a cry escaping his parted lips seeing as he'd briefly forgotten about his most recent wounds.

He was currently sitting in the cockpit of a small Galra sentry ship... His wounds throbbing... Sweat lining his forehead... And pain glistening in his dark violet eyes.

Those eyes took a moment to adjust to the lighting, but as soon as they did he saw why it was going off... Voltron was in the area. Good... Well. Maybe not. This ship was slow... Yes he cold get there in time... But would they shoot at him? Voltron? After all he was in a Galra ship...

“No...” Keith stated aloud with gritted teeth. He had to try...

So with little to no hesitance, Keith pushed the thrusters forwards, the ship lurching with it. It wasn’t long before he found what the scanners were going off about... Voltron was there. Attacking a fleet of Galra cruisers.

It moved quickly, the shield deflecting most attacks that Voltron hadn’t avoided, while the sword of the Red Lion swung quickly and fluidly to ships that came within reach-

And suddenly it hit him... Mentally. Maybe they’d all recognize that he - this ship - was on their side if he fought against the Galra...? It was risky... But it’d have to do.

Ignoring the pain within his body, Keith moved the ship skillfully forwards, firing his blasters at key weak points in ships and drones... This was an action that didn’t go unnoticed by the Galra... Seeing as some ships were now firing at him too. Most blasts he wound around, and the few that got through did little to no damage.

It wasn’t long before Voltron had destroyed most of the ships, some of the survivors fleeing back to their ship's host... But Keith noticed that Voltron never swung in his direction... Never fired a shot at him. Good... They noticed... Not just the Gal-

“Argh!” Keith grunted... He been too focused on Voltron that he hadn’t noticed a blast that came his way from a Galra ship.

Damn it... It hit one of the thrusters... He’d have to make due. Keith pushed the ship forward, firing repeatedly towards those within range... Hitting most. With only one thruster however, he wasn’t able to avoid as many attacks as he could... And with each abrupt jerk of the ship, a searing pain went through him from his throbbing wounds... He was already exhausted... And he probably w-

But it was over... With a scary accurate blast from the Red Lion, who had deformed the sword, the ships that had been following him disappeared into debris. So Keith stopped his ship, chest heaving as he leaned back into the seat with a wince... Watching Voltron’s approach. He was now level with the Red Lion’s jaw, just as a familiar voice rang in his ears.

“I am Shiro. A Paladin of Voltron. The Red Lion is going to take you and your ship into it’s bay... Please do not panic, flee, or exit your ship until we give the command to do so. We would just like to thank... Whoever you are.” Shiro stated just as the Red Lion’s jaw opened... And his ship disappeared into it.

 

* * *

 

Keith flinched as a sudden bright light followed the opening of his ship. He was standing a few feet from the entrance, an arm around his bare, still healing abdomen. Most of the weight was leaned towards his right hip... Seeing as with the fog on pain, Keith felt like he was falling to the left... This was the best he could do to help with that.

He heard Shiro’s voice once again, it sounded as though he was standing a little ways outside, “You can come out now... If you have any weapons, keep them lowered or in your ship.”

Keith just smiled slightly at the sound of a familiar voice... However that soft smile soon turned into a frown as he looked down at himself. What were they going to think when they saw him? There were still angry red burns from a couple hours ago on his abdomen, left shoulder, and right inner thigh... And on his under right arm, still-healing dots littered the flesh there from where the Druids tested how his heart rate reacted to pain. That had not been a fun day... And then along his entire body were scars of where weapons sliced through his skin from the gladiator fight... And the multiple lines that crossed along his back from the whip they used... Keith had been example to the other prisoners. Every time he tried to escape, he was put in the middle of the empty gladiator ring, the prisoners filling in as an audience... And he would be punished. To show them what would happen to them if they had tried to escape. Of course that didn’t stop Keith from trying anyway.

But would they judge him for this...? No... They were his friends. They wouldn’t.

With a heavy exhale, Keith stepped forward, going down the ramp with a wince... His wound on his thigh wasn’t holding up well... But he did his best not to show it as he lifted up his chin, walking down towards the light... And into his friends’ sight. (#poetry)

As soon as they came into view... Right at the edge of the ramp... Keith stopped walking. Staring at their faces momentarily.

Pidge was standing near the back of the group, eyes wide, and bayard at hand...

Hunk was beside her, face showing surprise with his raised brows... His own bayard in the form of his cannon, the tip on the ground.

Allura and Coran were beside each other to the right of Hunk and Pidge... And to put it simply... Their jaws were dropped.

Shiro was staring back at him with narrowed eyes and furrowed brows... Seemingly inspecting him to insure that he was seeing what he was seeing.

Lance on the other hand lowered the blaster he had been holding, his mouth gaped, and brows raised in surprise.

Keith looked away from them, rubbing the back of his neck, “I um... Escaped.” He stated simply, furrowing his brows.

A grunt escaped him as there were suddenly arms around him, and a face buried in his neck... A hug...?

Keith’s eyes widened as he looked at who it was... Lance. And then Shiro was behind him... Pidge on his left, Hunk behind her, Allura on his right, with Coran behind her.

He felt tears welling in his eyes as he then wrapped his own arms around whomever he could, face ducking into Lance’s head as he listened to the relieved, jumbled together words of about how they were glad he was okay and such... Well. His wounds hurt like hell. And this hug wasn’t helping to lessen the pain... But it was worth it... The tears that rolled down his cheeks showing it.

“Welcome Home, Buddy.”


	2. What’s Happening to Me? ( Part I )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘What’s Happening to Me’ had originally been one chapter, however I split it into 2 because it was becoming a bit lengthy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some... Brief smut in this chapter.
> 
> Also, SORRY for the late post! School’s started back up, so editing and posting new chapters will be slowed.

_One Week Later..._

( Through the course of that week, Keith had been in the healing pod for 2 Earth-days; and the rest of the time was spent recovering mentally )

Keith awoke in his room on the castle... Eyes blurry... Adjusting to the darkness of the room.

He didn’t know what woke him... There were no noises to be heard... Seeing as he’d only fallen asleep a couple hours ago, the other Paladins were probably still getting some shuteye.

But something seemed... Off.

Keith didn’t know what it was exactly as he sat up, legs draping over the edge of his bed... Staring into the darkness of his room.

Knowing that he wouldn’t be able to sleep, despite being woken up by... Absolutely nothing, Keith heaved himself up, grabbing his jacket off of its place on the wall - seeing as he memorized his room, he could maneuver through it just fine in the dark - before heading forward to his door, which opened upon his arrival.

He flinched at the sudden light, taking a moment to lean in the doorway and let his eyes adjust before pushing forward again with a sigh...

Keith was going to the training deck... He may as well do something productive now that he was awake.

However as Keith looked down to adjust his gloves, his heart lurched...

His hands were... Purple...?

No, he was dreaming... But it didn’t... Feel like a dream...

With a now racing heart, Keith pulled his jacket off, setting it on the ground to pick up later as he looked at his bare arms that were purple as well... Darker hairs contrasting the skin.

“The hell-“ Keith began... But was interrupted by the sound of something clattering on the ground... Followed by the sound of retreating footsteps.

Keith turned his head to look at what had made the sound... Spotting a bowl.

“Hunk...?” He called out, ears flattening-

Wait.

What?

Keith reached up... And what do you know... He had larger... More feline-like ears... And from what Keith could feel, they were much like Sendak’s, just with less fur... And smaller in size.

With a racing heart, Keith stumbled backward, as though his realization had physically hit him... Whatever it was that the Galra had done to him... It triggered something... Now he... Oh god. He looked like his Galra genes.

In an instant, Keith was racing off to where Hunk disappeared, calling out to the yellow Paladin, “Hunk! Wait! I- I can... Explain....”

Keith trailed off... Seeing as the Castle’s alarms went off, the noises louder than usual... In fact, the red blaring light and the sound of the alarm was... So loud it hurt his ears, drawing a groan from Keith who stopped running to bring his hands to his ears just as Allura’s voice rang through the speakers.

“There is a Galra aboard the Castle!” She stated in her rich accent, “Hunk says he saw him near your living quarters!”

They... Hunk didn’t... “He didn’t recognize me...” Keith stated aloud, lowering his hands from his ears - which adjusted to the loud noise - so he could instead look down at his hands and murmur, “Do I really look... That different...?”

Keith didn’t have time to think about that, seeing as he heard approaching footsteps.

Crap.

Maybe he could... Talk to them? He didn’t know exactly what had happened to him... But at least he could... Try to explain it?

It wasn’t long before Shiro rounded the corner at the other end of the hall, followed by the rest of the Paladins with Pidge at the back - all in which were in full Paladin armor.

Keith just took a step back and held up his hands, ears flattening once again - Something that he was still getting used to - as he opened his mouth to speak, but Shiro beat him to it.

“Stay where you are...” Was all he said.

And the young red Paladin did just that... He stood his ground as looked at them, once again opening his mouth to speak... However, he wasn’t able to, seeing as Lance spoke.

“Where’s Keith?”

Pidge piped in, “I saw him on the training deck last night... But I assume that he went to bed sometime afterward...”

“I’m right here,” Keith stated, gaining their attention again as they approached.

Shiro was the first to approach him, grabbing both his wrists - an action that Keith didn’t fight back against - to hold them by the small of his back.

At first, they didn’t react to Keith’s statement... Well. That was until Lance spoke at a soft murmur.

“Those are Keith’s clothes...” He sounded as though he had thought it out loud... And then his red blaster was suddenly trained on Keith, “What did you do with Keith!?”

The large hand around Keith’s wrists suddenly tightened at that statement, and then Shiro spoke behind him, “Did you do something to... The red Paladin?”

Keith flattened his ears, a wave of frustration rolling over him as he glanced back at Shiro, “N-no you don’t understand-“

“I’ll check his room!” Pidge exclaimed, and then she was running down the hall.

“Please! Listen!” Keith exclaimed only to wince as Shiro suddenly forced him to his knees by kicking the back of his knees.

And then Hunk was running off in the opposite direction as Pidge had, “I’ll check the training deck!”

Lance was still standing about 3 feet away from Keith, blaster trained on him... All he while Shiro stood threateningly behind him.

“I-I know that this may seem strange...” Keith began warily, “And that you may not beli-“

Then of course... He was interrupted again, by Pidge who was running back over... Holding Keith’s jacket...

“I found this...” She sounded breathless, “He’s not in his room.”

Then Hunk was running back, “Same for me! But... In the training deck.” He paused as though thinking back over what he just said, “So he’s not in the training deck.”

Lance then advanced a step, “Where. Is. Ke-“

“I AM KEITH!” The young red Paladin snapped, “Damn it why won’t you listen!?” He stated, flattening his ears, “I-I don’t know what happened... But I woke up like... Like this.” He added with a sigh, looking down now.

“He... He does have his mullet...” Keith heard Lance say, making him lift his head.

“But how? This isn’t... Physically possible.” Said Pidge.

Keith then saw Hunk shrug, “Well... We have seen a lot of things that didn’t seem possible before. Like... Oh, I don’t know... 5 giant robotic cats that formed into a really... Really cool- giant... Robot.”

The young Paladin then felt a hand on his shoulder - Shiro... “Keith... I... I’m sorry. We’ll figure this out.” He stated, gaze softening as Keith looked up at him.

-

Keith was in the little ‘bathroom’ on the Castle some hours later... His purple hands clenching the sides of the Altean sink tightly as he looked into the oval-shaped mirror in front of him.

After the others had come to comprehend that he was Keith... And that something - they didn’t know what - had happened to Keith... Pidge and Hunk went to go develop theories and possible solutions with Coran’s technical help... While Shiro went to go speak to Allura, coming up with plans about... Hell Keith didn’t even know.

And Lance? Lance was behind him, leaning on a wall with a slight frown on his face, his blue eyes directed at Keith, “Did they... Give you something? Like... A drug?”

Keith just shook his head, still staring at his reflection, his brain still trying to wrap around the knowledge that this was him.

He now had glowing yellow eyes... Similar to Zarkon’s witch; Haggar. His pupils... Gone. Just a haunting yellow...

All of his skin was purple... A shade just slightly darker than Lotor’s. And his body looked exactly the same, minus his ears...

“I-I Don’t... I don’t know what happened...” Keith stated, dragging his gaze back to Lance, though he didn’t turn his body towards him. “When I finished on the training deck... I was fine... Well... Normal.” He paused, “But when I woke up... I was like this.”

Lance just gave a nod, “Too bad it - or... Whatever this is - didn’t change your mullet too.” He added a shrug after that... Typical Lance.

Keith just huffed and looked back to the mirror with furrowed brows, “I just... Don’t understand... I’ve been back for about... A week. And now this is happening...?”

He heard footsteps, and then Lance was standing beside him, his own brows raised, “If you’re looking for an explanation or whatever from me-“ Lance placed a hand on his own chest for emphasis, “- then you’ve clearly mistaken me for Pidge or Hunk.” After Keith scoffed he continued, “Besides. Maybe the... Druid? Yeah, the Druid people did this for a reason? I dunno. Or-“

“Maybe my Galra genes... Are finally showing.” Keith finished with a frown.

“Hey...” Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder... A hand that Keith directed his gaze to, “We’ll figure out how to get you back to your... Normal side... And yes... Mullet included.” Lance added with a slight smirk.

Keith just shook his head in amusement before turning away from the sink with a sigh, “Let’s... Go find out what the others are doing.” He stated before heading out of the door, Lance following behind him before taking his place at Keith’s side.

-

Turns out... The only somewhat reasonable explanation for his current state was this;

The stress and pain that came with the torture... Had sparked his ‘Galra-Side’... And although it was delayed... His body changed to help him adapt and cope with what was happening to his body.

“But it doesn’t make any sense...” Keith muttered after swallowing some of the food Hunk had made. They had decided to talk over breakfast, “An entire... Week after I... After I got back?” He stated, looking from Pidge to Hunk with flattened ears.

“Well... When you were in the medical pod, the scanners showed that there was something different about you.” Pidge stated. “Now, what it was was unknown to us at the time... However you could have been changing internally while in the hands of the Galra... However, your body couldn’t stop the physical change because it was already too far into the proce-“

“This is all just a theory, Keith.” Hunk piped in around the food in his mouth, “So we don’t... Know if that’s exactly what happened.”

Keith ran a hand through his hair, pursing his lips, but he didn’t say anything, and instead just stared down at his food, brows furrowed in thought.

And that’s when it hit him...

No. Not the answer or an idea...

But a sudden pain.

A pain that sparked through his abdomen, drawing a groan from Keith that made him drop his spoon with a clatter... Doubling over in his seat.

It wasn’t a pain that hurt him like being stabbed... But it was more of a really... Bad. Cramp. Throughout his whole abdomen... Alrighty, he may as well have been stabbed with a knife... That twisted.

“Keith?” That was Lance... But Keith didn’t respond.

Instead, he pressed his forehead to the edge of the large table, his right hand clenching the edge of the table beside his head, while his left arm draped over his abdomen, hand clutching at his side.

“Keith, buddy, what’s... You umm... Okay?” Lance asked beside him just as Keith felt a hand hesitantly pat his back.

Keith did a small shake of his head... Heart racing as a flush suddenly built it’s way up to his cheeks as he suddenly felt... God, what was he feeling? Keith didn’t know... But all he knew was that he needed to get away from everyone. Now...

Keith pushed himself to his feet before turning and walking out of the room, making sure to keep a hand over his groin... Seeing as all of a sudden he... Well, there was no other way to describe this... But he was feeling horny?

He soon made it to his room, and with that, he locked the door behind him by simply saying, “Lock.” And then he plopped down on his bed with another groan.

Why was he... Feeling this way? He hadn’t... He didn’t normally... Have this urge.

Another groan left Keith’s lips as he kicked off his boots, hearing them land with a thud as he felt another wave of arousal pass through him, followed by another cramp.

Keith rests a hand over the new bulge in his pants, biting his lower lip as he then dug his heels into the bed, brows furrowing as he stared at the ceiling. His thumb slowly began to trail along his growing erection.

This time, a moan left Keith’s mouth, driving him to move his hands to the fly of his dark-colored jeans, and undo the fly of them, bringing a new flush to his face.

Keith couldn’t believe he was doing this... It’d been a couple months... Maybe a year since he’d touched himself like he was about to do... But right now, he wasn’t concerned about that.

He slowly slipped his gloved right hand into the confinements of his briefs, breath hitching at the feeling of his fingers brushing his throbbing cock.

With a low moan, Keith slowly wrapped his hand around his manhood, biting his lower lip at the spark of pleasure that went through his body as he slowly began to stroke himself in his pants...

This felt... Really good.

Better than usual... His mind was... Seemingly lost to this. Lost to his desire to feel pleasure... Lost to his sudden desire for sex. Usually, Keith would have either ignored that urge or questioned it... But something was wrong. He couldn’t focus on anything else.

As Keith’s right hand worked him underneath the fabric of his pants, Keith moved his left to grab a pillow and place it atop his face to muffle the moans that left his gaping mouth, eyes screwed shut.

It wasn’t long before strips of white fluid shot out of his erection as Keith came with a rather loud moan into the pillow, panting into the pillow as his chest heaved... That was... Fast-

“What the hell is wrong with you Keith!?” Keith scolded himself aloud as he tucked himself in, zipping and buttoning his fly, face still beneath the pillow that he let rest there.

He kept repeating that in his head as he sat up, pillow falling into his lap as he tore off his now dirty shirt, which he then used to clean up what he could... The pain in his abdomen was gone... And his mind had returned to his body... But still. Something didn’t feel right. Keith felt as though he was missing something... But what?

The young Paladin then lay back on his bed, gloved hands on his lower abdomen while his eyes stared up at the ceiling. He knew he’d heard of... Something like this before... One of the Druids that had been ‘testing’ him mentioned something... Like this. But his mind had been too foggy with pain at the time... Keith didn’t think he could remember it-

Keith sat up abruptly.

When Shiro came back to Earth... He didn’t remember much about his year with the Galra... But certain events had triggered a memory. Maybe that’s all that Keith needed to do.

He quickly stood up, grabbing his spare shirt in the process before heading out of his room in which opened and unlocked when he neared it, slipping on his shirt as he began to run down the hall.

If he was going to figure out what the hell was happening to him... He needed to speak with Shiro and Pidge... He just hoped the wouldn’t ask too many questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that!
> 
> Part II will be posted sometime this week.


	3. What’s Happening to Me!? ( Part II )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PART II IS HERE!
> 
> This chapter is shorter, so I’ll make the next one longer.

“Shiro?” Keith called as he entered the deck of the Castle.

Shiro was there, speaking to Allura in front of a hologram of the star-system that they were in, facing with their backs facing the door - where Keith was.

However, both turned to face Keith upon his arrival.

“Hey- Keith... You okay?” Shiro asked, arms uncrossing from his chest.

Keith just nodded, rubbing the back of his neck with a flick of his ears, “Yeah... Can I... Talk to you...? Alone...?”

Shiro gave a small nod to Allura who had a confused look on her face, before walking over to Keith.

Upon Shiro’s approach, Keith turned on his heels and walked out of the room... But he didn’t go far. Just a few feet from the door.

“I...” Keith began, looking towards Shiro who stood about a foot or two away from Keith, arms crossed over his chest. “I need to remember... Something.” He stated, “I-I remember one of the Druids talking about something similar to what is happening to me. The... Changes.”

Shiro gave a curt nod, a frown forming on his face, “Keith, I don’t know... How to make you remember. My memories came back to me in the heat of the moment.” He gave a shrug.

As he ran a hand through his hair, Keith responded, “I know, Shiro. But there has to be... Something that we can do... Right? I mean... We can fix this if we know what exactly ‘it’ is...”

“Keith.” Shiro stated, placing his prosthetic on Keith’s shoulder, “In the heat of the moment means that we can’t just cook something up in the Lab. It will come back to you with time.”

With a frown and a sigh, Keith nodded, “I-I know... But what if I don’t _have_ time, Shiro? I’ve... I’ve had both internal and... Physical changes as Pidge said, but what about mental? Emotional? What if I become more like them. It’s already... Started. What if we can’t reverse it-“

“Keith.”

Keith stopped rambling, shifting his gaze back to Shiro’s, “I’m sorry... I just...”

Shiro shook his head and raised his human arm to Keith’s other shoulder, his large hands gripping each of Keith’s shoulders firmly, “What do you mean... It’s already started?”

An immediate, darker shade of purple went straight to Keith’s cheeks; a flush. “Nothing... I-It’s nothing. Just... Happened once.” He stated, flattening his ears.

“Keith... Did something else happen?” Shiro asked sternly, his very expressive brows raising.

Keith looked down now, his gloved hands clenching into frustrated fists at his side, “Shiro can I... I need to tell you in private.” He stated, now avoiding eye contact... Was he really going to tell Shiro...? That could have just been... Because he hadn’t gotten off in a while...

After Shiro nodded though and began to lead the way down the hall, Keith followed, mentally questioning if he had overreacted as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Sure. Shiro and Keith were close... Brotherly even. But would Shiro judge him if he told him what he’d done earlier? Why he had to leave?

No.

Shiro wouldn’t. He was never quick to judge... He’d find a reasonable explanation.

It wasn’t long before the two reached a section of the Castle that Keith had never been to... Seeing as the Castle was rather large, he had yet to explore it all.

“Okay... So what happened?” Shiro asked, clasping his hands together as he looked down at Keith.

Keith rubbed the back of his neck as he looked back up at Shiro, “Well... It’s only happened once... At... Breakfast.” He began.

“That’s why you disappeared...” Shiro mused aloud.

The younger Paladin nodded, lowering the hand from the back of his neck to instead cross over his chest along with his other hand, “Yeah... I umm...” Keith flushed, looking away from Shiro now, “I got this... Pain in my abdomen... That was followed by-“ He clutched the sleeve on his jacket more firmly, “A... Wave of... Arousal?” Keith felt his flush somehow deepen, “I-I remember... One of the Druids talking about... Me... Changing? And then they spoke... About... The arousal... Thing.”

Keith found himself flashing a glance back up at Shiro, who took him by surprise in the gentle smile that crossed his face with a nod, “Do you remember them saying anything else?”

“KEITH!”

What the hell?

“Pidge?” Keith called as he turned around, ears perked and alert... There she was, standing there with her laptop, eyes wide. “H-How long have you been standing t-“

“Long enough to hear _that_...” She stated before pausing, “I know what’s happened to you...”

Shiro was by his side again, looking down at him with raised brows as he too looked up at him before looking back to Keith, “What’s... Happening to me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the cliffhanger :)
> 
> I’ll have the next chapter out ASAP


	4. And So It Begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut!
> 
> Yay!
> 
> X3 New chapter!!! Hope you all enjoy <3

Keith fidgeted where he stood in the Castle’s ‘lounge’ as Lance called it, brows furrowed, and glowing eyes directed at the ground... Ears flattened.

Pidge had asked Shiro to call everyone here... So he’d done just that.

Hunk was settled down on one of the couches.

Shiro and Allura were standing behind him on the raised part of the room with Coran behind them.

Lance had taken his place on Keith’s right, leaning on the wall.

And Pidge was standing in the middle of the room; in the center of the couch ‘ring’.

“I... May or may not have overheard a conversation...” Pidge began after clearing her throat, drawing Keith’s gaze up from the floor to look at her. “And I have come to a realization... On what it is that’s happening to Keith.”

That made Keith visibly tense... Pidge had overheard him talking to Shiro about his... One time arousal thing... And she discovered what it was that he was going through with that knowledge... This wasn’t going to be good.

“So I’ve been doing some research on the Galra race, and they go through a... Cycle.” She began slowly... Too slowly.

“Cycle...?” Shiro piped up, probably to get her moving to the point.

“Well... Every month or so, female Galra go through a cycle similar to some of the animals we have on earth do... It’s called an estrous cycle. Keith will... Well, he’ll go through estrus-“

“English. Pidge.” Keith interrupted with a nervous and unintended edge to his tone, brows furrowing deeper.

“What she means is...” Hunk piped up, “Is that you’ll go through cycles of heat. Where you will... Wait. Pidge you... Sure?”

The smaller Paladin gave a nod and continued, “You’ll have the urge to... Mate. To breed.” Pidge then added rapidly, “However you can’t become pregnant! I don’t... I have yet to figure out _why_ you’re going through this... Seeing as you’re not female... But until that-“

“Hold up...” Lance pushed off the wall as Keith turned his gaze towards him, brows raised. Lance currently had his index finger pointed towards Keith, “So... Keith is going to be really horny while he’s going through this ‘heat’ thing?”

Keith... Flushed and looked away from them as Pidge nodded, “Basically... Now, Keith will have to wait this out. I mean...” Pidge had lowered her voice to a rapid, quiet murmur... But Keith still heard, “Unlessoneofyouwantedtofuckhim-“ That just made Keith flush further after casting a glance at Lance. Then Pidge continued speaking at her normal tone, “I suggest we move him to a secluded room... Seeing as... Well pretty soon, after he’s gone through the ‘pre-stage’ or ‘preparation-stage’ that he’s going through right now, he’ll start... Emitting a smell that attracts male breeders...”

If Keith didn’t have purple skin... Then he might have gone pale at those last words.

“I have heard of this... Cycle within the Galra.” Allura spoke, however, Keith couldn’t bring himself to look at them... So he kept his gaze locked on the floor while he listened, “I’ve never heard of a cure... Or something to postpone or prevent this, but perhaps we could... Try to create one?”

“Yeah. We’re all- Most of us... Are pretty smart when it comes to... ‘Sciencey’ stuff... So we can cook something up. C’mon Pidge, Coran? Could you umm... Show us what we can use?” That was Hunk.

Keith heard the shuffle of feet and the opening of a door... Now it was only Allura, Shiro, Lance, and Keith in the room.

“Keith...” Shiro spoke, followed by a pair of footsteps. “We’re going to figure this out. Let’s find you a room.”

Keith nodded, lifting his gaze from the ground to instead turn towards Shiro, who had approached with Allura behind him, while Lance stayed where he was by the wall, seeing as he was already close.

Shiro gave a nod to Allura who then lead the way out, followed by Shiro himself, and then Keith, with Lance following behind, who was being oddly silent.

“Do you know how long the heats last? For the Galra?” Shiro asked, breaking the silence.

With a shake of Allura’s head, she replied, “I’m afraid not. However, I’m sure that we can find more information on these ‘heats’ in the Castle’s archives.”

Shiro gave a nod in reply, and then the silence continued on as Allura lead them through the Castle.

All the while Keith was only growing more and more nervous and tense with each step.

Keith had never wanted or even considered having sex with anyone- Well. There may have been one or two that he considered ‘doing it’ with... Not that it would ever happen anyway. - but now? Now he was about to crave it... Hell, it was already starting... Very... Vivid... Images and thoughts of him and-

“This here is a room in which we’d previously used for the ill Alteans to rest in.” Allura broke his thoughts, “It’s air circulation is filtered... So there should be no need to worry about his... Scent... Traveling through the Castle.”

Shiro gave a nod, standing beside the door to the room that Allura was pointing at, “All right.” His gaze then turned to Keith, who looked back at him, “Keith... The panel on the door has a communications system built into it... So if you need anything... Just let us know. Pidge or Allura will bring it down for you since... Well-“

“I understand, Shiro...” Keith stated, rubbing the back of his neck. “Thank... Thank you...”

Shiro nodded before turning and walking off with Allura as Keith stepped forward, and through the now-open door.

The room was larger than his own. It had a larger, more comfortable looking bed in the center of the right wall. On the left wall was another door... And from what Keith could see from where he was, was that it was a bathroom similar to what you’d see on earth... A sink, Mirror, toilet... And what looked like a larger shower than the other one he used. Directly ahead was a large window... Showing the many stars of the Galaxy they were in-

Wait... Lance didn’t leave...

Keith glanced over his shoulder to see Lance leaning in the doorway, staring at him with those gorgeous blue eyes...

Gorgeous? No... Nono, he didn’t normally... Think like that...

Keith swallowed visibly before turning around to look at Lance, clearing his throat as he crossed his arms over his chest, “I Umm... I think it’s starting...” He stated quietly before pursing his lips.

“Hmm?” Lance raised his brow before realization crossed his face, “Oh- Right! Welp... Umm... Good luck... And... listen, man, if you... Need anything. Just umm...” Lance’s paused, drawing Keith’s brows to raise, “Nevermind. See ya later...” He stated before turning and walking off, “Mullet...”

Keith shook his head in amusement as he watched Lance disappear behind the door that closed behind him, but for some reason, it felt like someone was squeezing his heart... A sudden longing to call Lance back to talk to him tugging on it...

“No...” Keith scolded aloud, shaking his head as he then turned on his heels to walk to the bed. “I don’t need... Anyone. I’ll be fine on my own.” He reassured himself aloud - just so he could hear it.

 

* * *

 

 

Keith was not fine.

He’d long since discarded his shirt, pants, and boots to the ground... Wearing nothing but his briefs as he lay on his stomach, face scrunched up where it was pressed into the pillow... His still gloved hands grasping the sheets tightly as his body lay still and stiff.

He felt like he was in a winter coat on a hot summer day... Like he was overheating despite the cool, comfortable air around him.

About 30 minutes after Lance left, a huge wave of arousal and a sudden heat had hit Keith... Driving him to where he was now... 5 minutes later... Trying to avoid giving into his body’s desires.

Keith had a high tolerance for a lot of things... That being physical pain, loneliness, Lance’s dirty remarks and arguments, and the knowledge that bad things happen...

However, this wasn’t something that Keith thought he could tolerate for long. It was a burning within him, an instinct to lose himself to sexual activity... He felt as though his very mind was being overridden with this drive that had his cock throbbing... And some slick substance trailing down between his legs from his entrance.

A muffled groan escaped Keith as another wave rolled over him... Sweat building up along his forehead. He could do this... Maybe- Hopefully it would pass on its own.

Keith tried to draw his mind away from his body’s urges, instead of thinking of past missions with Red... He wasn’t going to lie. He missed his missions with Voltron... Fighting the Galra inside a giant beast he’d come to bond with. Sometimes Keith would talk to him about whatever was on his mind... That being his feelings for that... Special someone that Keith knew wouldn’t feel the same way for him... Or just to ramble. He found comfort when doing that...

With the Blade Of Marmora... He couldn’t confide in anyone... Couldn’t connect with others on a personal level... It was a mission and trust - trust being that you won’t betray them - prioritized group. If you didn’t grow attached to anyone on a personal level... Then you wouldn’t be wavered by their death.

That’s what Keith missed most when he was with the Blade... The bonds. The teammates that he could call his friends... Maybe even family-

Keith’s thoughts were broken and dragged back to his body’s current state as a stronger wave passed through him... Drawing a shiver up Keith’s spine at the thoughts that entered his head... Of what he wanted- Needed someone to do to him... Only Keith couldn’t fight it this time as his mind fogged over. Teeth clamping down on the pillow as his right hand finally released the crumpled sheets beneath him to instead travel lower... Over his own body as he imagined that this was someone else’s hand... A hand that pulled down his briefs as his hips rose as he brought his knees beneath him to make the movement easier, briefs soon discarded onto the floor where the rest of his clothes were. Keith imagined that these were someone else fingers that wandered over the curve of his backside and to that slick substance secreting from himself... His body begging those fingers to fill him... To prep him for more... But there was nothing more to move up from... At the moment anyway. Keith imagined that it was someone else’s lean finger that slipped past that ring of muscle inside of him... Pulling a muffled moan from Keith at the small stretch... But it wasn’t enough. His body was begging for more... Seeing as a single finger alone only provided so much relief from the burning pleasure within him. Another moan left Keith’s parted lips as a second finger slipped inside of him, sending a shiver running through him at the slightly wider stretch as both fingers moved into their last knuckle.

Keith was hesitant as he began to move his fingers in and out of himself... He’d never done this before... Nor had he heard of what to do when doing this... So he was on his own. Experimenting.

He soon learned that curling his fingers widened the stretch, and rubbed against his walls to send a spike of pleasure through his body, pulling a surprised curse from the young Paladin.

As Keith continued to work his heated insides with his fingers, he moved his left hand from the sheets to wrap around his cock that was leaking pre-cum, face still pressed into the pillow to muffle the sounds that escaped him.

Keith couldn’t help longing that someone else was with him... To tell him everything was going to be fine... That it would pass... Just someone he could talk to... Or at least just... Be around. But there was another longing that grew with each movement of his hand and fingers... A longing to be filled... A longing for someone to do so.

He found his mind wandering back to his imagination, picturing someone else above them as their worked their fingers worked his backside, curling and scissoring inside of him to pull more moans and shivers running through him. Keith imagined that the imaginative person above him was that someone that Keith was now longing for... Whispering hushed encouragements or sweet nothings in his flattened ears.

The image of that followed by the touches to his pleasure-sensitive body drew Keith to the brink, and moments later he came on the sheets beneath him with a muffled cry of pleasure.

Once Keith recovered from the aftermath of his orgasm, he rolled onto his back - and extracted his fingers - so he wasn’t laying in the mess he’d made, panting, now staring at the ceiling with a calming heart.

This was going to be a long... Long heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for ge support!!!! I’ll add a new chapter ASAP!!!
> 
> The next chapter will be in Lance’s 3PLPOV ( 3rd Person Limited Point of View )


	5. Just Checking In...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why... But I struggled to type this chapter...
> 
> It took longer than I thought it would... And I considered just scrapping it and typing something else...
> 
> I was pretty 'iffy' on what happened in this... And I'm not proud. 
> 
> There's minor smut
> 
> Klance talk and such
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy, the chapters from here on out are already thought out and planned.

“Begin training sequence Level 5.”

 

Lance walked back towards the center of the training deck as he spoke, adjusting his blaster that he held firmly in one hand, the other raising to wipe the line of sweat forming along his forehead.

 

After he’d left Keith to... ‘Do his business’... Lance came here. To the training deck...

 

It’d only been an hour since he’d last seen Keith... And man... It felt like he was back with the Blade. Like he wasn’t even here... That the week since Keith’s return was all a dream...

 

But that wasn’t true.

 

Keith was here.

 

With them.

 

Just... Going through something that Lance was having trouble wrapping his head around.

 

As the new gladiators and drones appeared, Lance raised his bayard, beginning to ponder over what it was that Keith was going through as he fired.

 

A _heat_...

 

What _animals_ went through. Galra included.

 

But it was usually only the female animals... Why... Why was Keith going through this? He wasn’t an animal. Well... Technically humans are animals- but that’s not the point. He wasn’t female either... None of this made sense!

 

Lance furrowed his brows slightly in frustration as he continued to fire his blaster - more skillfully than he had been in the past - as he thought over this.

 

Keith was probably suffering in that room... With no one to help him- With no one to... Be there for him. It couldn’t... Be that bad though.... Right?

 

He was just... Horny. And probably has to... Has to touch himself a lot. That’s not bad... Sure, Lance had jacked off a couple times to not only ‘experiment’ as his mother called it, but to get rid of... A visible boner he may or may not have had after certain... Situations. And it felt... Well it felt good.

 

No... Lance couldn’t imagine... Wanting sex twenty four-seven. That would suck.

 

Keith wasn’t one to just sit around either... He was always moving... Being productive... Whether That was training, going on missions, or helping out around the Castle... He was always doing something. He must be miserable now... Confined to his r-

 

“Argh-“ Lance had lost focus, and had been promptly jabbed with the end of the gladiator’s staff, a jolt of electricity shocking him enough to where he fell backwards, blaster sliding away from him.

 

He quickly rolled to the side just as the staff then slapped down right where his face was a moment before - Ouch - Before heaving himself up to stand with widened eyes. This was... Violent. He had no idea how Keith made it to level... What was it? 20 or 30 something-

 

“End training sequence.” Lance watched as the lone gladiator then crumpled to it’s knees before falling flat onto it’s robotic face… Only then did Lance turn to see who stopped the... Thing.

 

It was Shiro.

 

“Hey, Lance.” Shiro greeted upon his approach as Lance walked over to his bayard to retrieve it, “Are you okay...?”

 

“I’m fine...” Lance stated in reply, turned on his heels to go retrieve his jacket that he’d tossed against a wall. “Why?”

 

When Lance turned around again, Shiro was standing in front of him, making Lance jump slightly in surprise when Shiro crosses his arms over his chest, “You’re... Training... You’re never out here and... I’m worried about you Lance.” He stated with a frown, drawing Lance to subtly make more distance between the two by leaning on the wall. “With Keith out of commission-“

 

“He’s not... ‘Out of commission’, Shiro.” Lance interrupted with a frown, looking up at him. “Look... We just got Keith back...” He stated, rubbing the back of his neck, “And now... It’s like he’s gone again. He’s not... _Gone_ -gone But he’s not... He’s not here either.”

 

“I know.” Shiro replied with a nod, “And I wish I could help him... But in the current state he’s in... If either of us, Hunk, you, and myself... Maybe even Coran, If we were to be in the same room as him... We might do something we’d regret later on.”

 

Lance heaved a sigh, stuffing his hands in his pockets... He wouldn’t mind... Doing what Shiro was referring to with Keith... Cause he may or may not... Like him that way- Not that he’d tell Shiro that or anything. He just had to find the right time to... Maybe... Tell Keith. “I know... But can’t we just... Plug our noses or something?” He asked, only half joking.

 

“I don’t think it works like that, Lance.” Shiro replied, followed by a light chuckle. “But... You might be able to talk to him through the coms... If you wanted.” He shrugged. “The Panel by your door has a system similar to a phone, so if you’re as... Worried about Keith as you look, just ask Allura for the code for Keith’s room.”

 

Lance’s eyes widened, and brows rose at that. Call... Keith? Wouldn’t he just be pestering him- No. he’d call as a friend... Just to check in on him.

 

“I guess I could... Try it out.” Lance shrugged in reply.

 

—————————————————————————

 

Keith let out a groan as he slowly awoke from the small nap he’d taken after that... ‘Activity’ from earlier.

 

He was a little... Sore for a reason that was unknown to him.. And he still felt a little heated... However it wasn’t as bad as before. Yet... Anyway-

 

Keith nearly jumped off the bed at the sudden beeping sound that was followed by a robotic voice, “Incoming call from -“ It paused before saying slowly, “H... 2... 1... 7... R... 0... 3...” It paused again before speaking at it’s normal speed, “Would you like to accept... Or deny this incoming call?”

 

He sat there for a few moments with narrowed eyes, flattened ears and a racing heart... What?

 

“A-accept...” Keith replied with hesitance... Though curiosity drove him to answer as he did.

 

There was another beep before the voice spoke again, “Accepting the incoming call from-“ It spoke slowly again, “H... 2... 1... 7... R... 0... 3...”

 

There was yet another beep... And a few moments later a new - yet very recognizable voice - spoke, “Hello...?”

 

Keith pursed his lips momentarily before answering, “Lance?” as he pulled the sheets of the bed atop his lower half warily... He knew Lance couldn’t see him, but he found himself doing so anyway.

 

“Y-Yeah... It’s me, buddy.” Came Lance’s voice again. “Shiro told me that there was a phone - Or, something similar to it anyway - and so... I just wanted to check on you...”

 

Keith’s ears perked in surprise, brows raising, “Oh...” He paused, clearing his throat - seeing as his voice had cracked - but he didn’t say anything further.

 

It took a few moments for Lance to speak this time, “So Umm... You okay? With the whole... Heat thing?- So far anyway...”

 

“Oh- I’m... Working tho- It’s manageable...” Keith stated before laying back down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

 

“That’s... Good.” Lance stated from the other end of the line before pausing, “Does it hurt?” He asked.

 

“No.” Keith replied, heaving a sigh as he laced his fingers together while his hands settled on his abdomen, “I just... Feel like I’m overheating... When it happens...” He stated slowly. Keith didn’t really know how else to describe it without getting into detail... He definitely wouldn’t be explaining it on that level.

 

“So... The... ‘Thing’ isn’t happening twenty four-seven?” Lance prompted, taking on a curious tone.

 

“No.” Keith said again, “It’s not consistent... I think it comes in... I don’t know... Like... Waves?” Keith tried explaining it. “It’s only happened once so I’m not sure.” He stated with a shrug, knowing that Lance couldn’t see it.

 

It felt nice... To talk to someone...

 

There was more silence… And then Lance spoke again, “Was it bad? The ‘wave’ thing?”

 

Keith was surprised that Lance hadn’t thrown an insult or smart-ass remark in yet… But with this situation… There wasn’t much room for either, “No- Yes… I don’t… I don’t know. It wasn’t… _Bad_. I just… Lost control… After trying to hold back.” He replied with a frown.

 

“Weird…” There was a pause, “Did you… Need anything? Cause I think… Hunk just made some food.”

 

Keith shook his head almost immediately… Though it took him a few moments to realize that Lance couldn’t see that, “No. I’m… I’m fine.”

 

When Keith opened his mouth to add something else - to veer the topic of this conversation away from him - a flush found it’s way onto his face as a sudden… Familiar feeling began to wash over him.

 

He had to hold back a groan of frustration or a curse.. Maybe both as he slowly brought the pillow out from under his head to instead lay it atop his face.

 

“Also… Just out of pure curiosity…” Lance started again as another spark of need and want entered his mind… Lance’s voice bringing images along with it, “What… Happens when these ‘waves’ or whatever hit? You umm… Don’t have to answer. I get the gist of it.”

 

Keith took a moment to respond, seeing as he was busy biting down a moan on the pillow, “N-nothing… Much.” Keith responded as he moved the pillow down from his mouth, surprising himself at how even his voice was despite that one stutter, “I just… I feel the… Need to have… Sex- When it happens…” He stated, clutching the pillow. “It’s… Hard to hold back…”

 

He could practically see Lance nod, but before the brunette could respond, Keith spoke, “Can we umm… Talk about something.. Something else?” He asked upon lifting the pillow, heels digging into the sheets as he tried to avoid giving into his body’s urges… He could do it this time. He wouldn’t give in… He hoped.

 

“Yeah, sure.” There was another pause as Keith shifted uncomfortably on the bed, “I was out on the training deck today.” Lance began, catching Keith by surprise. He was training…? And not sleeping or playing that dumb video game? “I made it to.. Level 5… Didn’t complete it though.” A chuckle followed that.

 

Keith found a smile crossing his face as he closed his eyes, “Yeah… You’ve gotta look out for that last gladiator. He’s programed to fight differently than the others-“

 

“ _Now_ you tell me!?” Lance exclaimed, amusement clear in his voice, “It nearly smashed this beautiful face in!”

 

Then Keith was giving a huff of amusement, “Uh-huh…” When he opened his mouth to say something else though, another wave seemed to crawl through him, sending a shiver up Keith’s spine that was followed by a groan - luckily Keith was able to bring the pillow to his face before it could be heard though… That would be… ‘ _Fun_ ’ to explain.

 

“Shiro stepped in though after I rolled - skillfully - out of the way.”

 

“Good to hear.” Keith ground out, trying to make it sound normal…

 

But clearly it didn’t…

 

‘Cause Lance soon asked, “You... Okay, Keith?”

 

With a seemingly defeated sigh, Keith shook his head, “It’s…-“ Was he really about to tell Lance this? “-It’s happening… Again.”

 

“Oh… Well… I can leave then-“

 

“No.” Keith stated rather quickly, interrupting the Paladin, “You… Your voic- Talking… It’s helping…” He stated, furrowing his brows slightly as he came to that realization upon saying it before huffing again as he tried to add either a little tease or minor insult… “For once.”

 

He heard a scoff from the other end of the line, “ _Excuse_ me-“ Lance stated, drawling out the last ‘e’ in ‘excuse’, “My voice actually helps a lot. My input is very helpful, for your information.”

 

Keith’s response was drowned out by his own groan that he couldn’t cover, hips bucking into the air - without his consent - for some desperately needed friction.

 

“Keith? Buddy? You… Okay?”

 

It took Keith a few moments to respond, hands fighting to stay where they were; grasping the pillow, “Y-yeah. I’m fine… Listen… Lance I don’t.” He paused, biting down a frustrated curse, “I don’t… I might need to leave-“

 

“What!? Why? We… We just got you back, Keith-“ Lance started.

 

“No… The- The call… You don’t need to hear this.” He ground out.

 

There was a near-silent ‘oh’ on the other side before Lance spoke again, “Right. I umm… Knew what you were referring to. I was just… Making sure that _you_ knew what you… Were… Referring to.”

 

Keith found it in him to laugh… So he did. Lightly. “Sure…” He knitted his brows together as he let out a another groan, knuckles turning white with how tight he was gripping the pillow. “Could you… Stay… While this… Happens?” He asked hesitantly. There were a few moments of silence, making Keith regret what he’d asked, “N-nevermind… You umm-“

 

“No. It’s.. I can do it… I’m just surprised that you want _me_ … On the… ‘Phone’ with you while you… Jack off… Or… Do… Whatever you do…” Lance replied followed by a chuckle.

 

Keith flushed heavily, as he closed his eyes tighter, “Well… That’s not…” He paused… That _was_ basically what he asked Lance to do… But before he could reply, another shiver ran up his spine from one of the stronger waves… Just like last time.

 

“Well… Did you want me to keep talking? Or… Act like a phone-sex operator?” Lance asked, tone teasing and joking in the last one, “Or just… Listen?”

 

“Just…” Keith flushed, “Keep… Keep talking- And _not_ as a… Phone-sex… Operator.” He chuckled lightly, heels digging into the bed as his toes curled, his already growing erection making it very clear of the attention it needed.

 

Keith heard a another scoff that was followed by Lance’s reply, “Pfft. You know you’d love to hear me whisper dirty things in you ear-“

 

“No. No just…” Keith shook his head, a flush finding it’s way onto his face, “How’s… Red?” He asked to switch the conversation.

 

There was an amused sigh before Lance answered, “I think he’s good… I dunno. I’m not as close with him as I was with Blue- But I’m working on it.”

 

“That’s… Good to hear.” Keith stated finding that his right hand had been inching towards the blanket where his groin was, so Keith instead laced his hands behind his head.

 

“Mhmm-“

 

Lance was interrupted by a sudden moan that found it’s way past Keith’s lips with a racing heart… And it took him a few moments to realize that… _That_ just happened before rapidly speaking as he sat up, “I-I’m… Sorry.” Keith furrowed his brows, shivering again as another feeling a pleasure rolled over him, followed by a groan as he muttered half to himself, “Damn it…”

 

The paladin was silent on the other end of the line for quite some time as Keith suffered in the silence, holding in further groans and moans, “Keith… Don’t… Apologize. You can’t… Control it.”

 

Keith gave a small nod, another shiver running up his spine, “L-Lance… I’ve.. I’ve gotta go. I just… I don’t want you to hear this… And I don’t know if I can hold back.” He stated, wetting his lips with his tongue before biting down on his bottom lip to hold in a pleased hum as his hand grazed his groin… He hadn’t realized that his hands were there…

 

“I… Understand, Keith. Just… Let me know if needed anything, like a handy phone-sex operator.” Keith could practically hear Lance’s wink. “Anywho… Umm… Good luck, Mullet.”

 

There were a few moments of silence before the robotic voice spoke again, “Call ended with…” A pause, “H... 2... 1... 7... R... 0... 3…” Then there was a beep… And silence.

 

Keith let out a relieved sigh as he settled back down onto the bed, another shiver running up his spine at the feeling of could air touching his nether region as he pulled the bedding off of him with a shaking hand… A hand that soon wrapped around his throbbing cock with he then began to stroke. He just wanted to get this over with before he could get the urge to finger himself again…

 

When Keith finished after some time however… He could have sworn he’d heard a name within his moan as he came… The name belonging to the person in which he’d just spoken to…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED!!!
> 
> If you didn't know this already
> 
> I ship Klance religiously
> 
>  
> 
> These upcoming chapters are going to be very... Interesting.


	6. It Won't Go Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit choppy... BUT WE'RE FINALLY GETTING TO THE GOOD STUFF!!
> 
> Yayyyyy!!
> 
> Thank you guys... So... SOOOO much for all the support in the kudos and comments. I really appreciate it.
> 
> We're almost at 2700 hits and... I'm surprised this was /that/ successful! <3

After that call, Lance had… Well he’d fixed with a little - maybe little isn’t the correct word but… - thing between his legs before heading down to the Green Lion’s Bay Area… And for the first time in a while, he was a little embarrassed.

 

But hey! It wasn’t his fault that… Keith’s _moan_ kept ringing in his ears after he’d ended the call…

 

Whatever.

 

Nobody was gonna find out anyway… So why think about it?

 

Lance was greeted with a shoe to his face as he entered the Bay, followed by Hunk’s voice, “Hey- Pidge! I was only kidding! Stop throwing your shoes!”

 

The brunette blinked away his surprise as he then picked up said shoe from the ground, brows raised when he walked further into the Bay Area, “Umm…”

 

Pidge sitting behind her computer, brows furrowed… And Hunk? He was hiding behind a bunk of those… Computer server… Box things.

 

“Oh- Hi… Lance. Imma go make some food for Allura to bring to Keith… So umm… Yeah. Have fun.” And with that, Hunk was running off down the hall… Back the way Lance had just come, leaving said blu- no… Red paladin confused where he stood, holding the shoe.

 

Pidge grumbled something where she was as Lance hesitantly walked over to her, handing her the shoe, “What was _that_ about?”

 

The green paladin just shook her head, “Hunk suggested something not-so-helpful… And idiotic. So I kicked him out.”

 

“Uh-huh…” Lance shrugged, sitting down in front of her, “Well. I talked to Keith a few minutes ago-“ that earned a raised brow from Pidge over her computer “- and he’s… Holding up? I guess. I don’t know. But umm… We should probably figure out a cure or whatever soon.”

 

“What do you think _we’re trying to do_?” Pidge said abruptly, “I’ve been looking through the Galra’s systems for any type of cure or… _Anything_ and there’s… Nothing. I mean… I did find out that these heats last a good… 3 weeks though…” She frowned.

 

That made Lance frown, “I don’t… Think Keith can hold out that long.” He murmured half to himself.

 

“Hey… Keith’s strong. He’ll be fine.” Pidge stated with a shrug. “Anywhooo. There’s more information here… So each heat lasts 3 weeks… And it comes in waves- the heats. Says it starts out every… 20 to 40 earth minutes… But it just progresses from there.” Now Pidge was frowning, making Lance sit up straight, “Usually the time spans between each wave decreases until the female has mated and… Holds offspring. Which won’t happen for Keith so…” There was another pause, “If the female does not breed, or become pregnant… Then the heats will keep coming… And they usually grow worse to increase her desire and force her to breed.” There was another frown and a groan as Pidge continued, “Intercourse will decrease the intensity of the heats, but unless she becomes pregnant… They won’t stop till the 3 week mark.”

 

Lance huffed, rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand, “So basically… He’s fucked… Unless he’s literally.. _Fucked_.” He groaned.

 

Pidge gave a curt nod, “Uh-huh… Or… If we find something to help him… Then he won’t be ‘fucked’ either way.”

 

“Don’t cuss! You’re too… I don’t know. Just… No.” Lance muttered before laying down on his back… On the floor with a sigh. “Why don’t we just… Do it?” He asked.

 

“Go right ahead, ‘ _Loverboy_ Lance’.” Pidge stated in a teasing tone, “But is that what Keith wants? The heats do fog up his mind a bit to where he won’t make some of the decisions that he usually would…”

 

Lance sighed again as her stared up at the ceiling, “Well. I’ll ask hi-“

 

“And _don’t_ tell me his reply. I’d rather not know if you two were fuc-“

 

“ ** _LANGUAGE_**!”

 

“Fine. If you two were ‘getting it on’.” Pidge muttered before typing away at her computer, “Just… Shoo. Go check on your boyfriend or something… You’re distracting me-“

 

“Keith… Is _not_ my boyfriend!” Lance interrupted, sitting upright.

 

Pidge chuckled, “I never said I was referring to Keith… But okay.”

 

With a flushed face and a groan, Lance stood and… Walked out of that room, hands stuffed in his pockets.

 

——————————————————————————

 

Shiro stood on the Castle’s deck with his arms crossed over his chest, his prosthetic hand gripping his human bicep rather tightly while the same was for the opposite; his human hand gripping this robotic bicep.

 

As the team’s… ‘Space Dad’ as Lance had declared him… He was being a very good… Parental figure.

 

Everyone was beyond stressed… With Lotor… With the _Empire_ that they were trying to bring down with a _giant robot_ …

 

And they were especially stressing over what Keith was going through right now… Something that none of them could relate to… Or even try to help him with.

 

“Shiro?”

 

Oh… Right. He was talking to Allura.

 

Shiro turned his gaze away from the distant stars to instead look at Allura who was standing in front of a large map of the galaxy, “Right… We’ll need to ask our allies to call Voltron _only_ as a last resort. If they have any questions or seem worried… We’ll have to come up with something to tell them. I highly doubt Keith would want entire planets to know that he’s in heat… And that _that’s_ the reason the Voltron can’t help fight most of the battles…”

 

“Are you positive that lying to our allies is the appropriate choice…?” Allura asked as she cocked her head.

 

With a heavy sigh, Shiro walked over to her, “I know… Lying to them might… Not seem like the right move… But unless we have something else to tell them… Then there’s nothing else we can do.”

 

Allura gave a nod of understanding as she looked up at Shiro, “I… Understand. But it still doesn’t feel right.” She frowned.

 

Shiro smiled slightly and lightly grasped her shoulders, “Hey… It’s not a major lie… If you want to, just tell them that we’re gathering some necessary parts for the Castle. That’s true… The Castle does need some repairs and upgrades…”

 

A smile made it’s way onto Allura’s face, seemed Shiro had successfully reassured her, “Alright. I’ll contact them now.” She stated with a confident nod.

 

With another nod and smile, Shiro lowered his arms before leaving the room to let her do that… He needed to check up on the other paladins anyway…

 

——————————————————————————

 

After rounding up the paladins like cattle inside the lounge room, Shiro had come to a conclusion… They all needed to talk. That being therapy-like-talk or sharing theories or useful information… Whatever it was, they needed to talk about their current situation.

 

At the moment everyone was sitting upright on the couches, eyes directed towards Shiro who was standing in front of them with his arms crossed over his chest.

 

“I know… That you all are stressed, and worried about Keith.” Shiro began calmly, eyes moving to each of his friends - one at a time, “And so we need to talk… So far we know _what_ Keith is going through… And what we can and can’t do for him. That being… No males in the same room as him, and that there’s no… Cure or supplement that we know of. Pidge has recently found out the timespan of these heats; 3 Earth-weeks, twice a year.” He continued, “She also found more detail on these heats, in which you can hear from her.”He paused, “If you guys need to… Talk to someone… I am here. If you have any theories… Run it through Pidge, and if it seems possible or logical, stare it with the group…” He stated, “Lance. I need to talk to you… The rest of you wait here.” He stated, earning a surprised look from Lance, who stood hesitantly, and followed Shiro whom turned and walked off to one of the corners of the room.

 

“Did I… Do something?” Lance asked as Shiro leaned his left shoulder on the wall, looking at Lance.

 

While shaking his head, Shiro responded, “No. No of course not… I was just wondering… What Keith told you? Is he okay? Does he need anything?” He asked, his expressive brows raising.

 

Lance visibly relaxed with a shake of head head, “Well… He said ‘It’s manageable’…” Lance began, making a futile attempt to imitate Keith’s voice, “And that it’s… Hard to control.” The brunette shrugged as Shiro nodded, “But… We had to end the call since another one of those.. ‘Waves’ - as Pidge called them - hit while we were talking.” Now there was a frown on his face.

 

Shiro heaved a sigh and nodded, “Alright… Are his… ‘Methods’ of cooling the heats down working?”

 

With a gasp, Lance brought his palm to his own face, “Crap! I _knew_ I forgot to ask _something_ …” After something was muttered under his breath in what Shiro thought was Spanish, Lance continued, “Well… He seemed fine when the call first started… So I guess so…”

 

Shiro nodded again, rubbing the back of his neck with a sigh, “Alright. If you talk to him again… Let me know if anything changes-“

 

“You’re not going to call him yourself?” Lance sounded surprised, brows raising.

 

“No.” Shiro frowned, “I want to… But I have to make sure everything _out_ side of the Castle is in order too. That being Voltron, our Allies, and any suspicious Galra movement… If I find the time to… I will.”

 

Lance gave a small nod, hands slipping into his own pockets, “Mind if I… Go talk to him now?” He asked.

 

“No, go right ahead.” Shiro smiled softly.

 

Lance… Moved faster than Shiro had ever seen him move… Well. Without the threat of being killed… He was gone from the room before Shiro could exhale.

 

——————————————————————————

 

Some hours later… Shiro lay on his bed in his room. Eyes closed…

 

But he wasn’t asleep.

 

His mind was too active for that to happen anytime soon.

 

He kept thinking…

 

Thinking of what Keith was going through…

 

Of what they’ve all been through…

 

And what their future may become…

 

In future terms… If Pidge and Hunk couldn’t come up with or find something to help Keith with these heats… They’ll have to adapt. And it’ll become a normal cycle amongst them as time passes… But what if he were kidnapped again? Being in heat while in the Galra’s clutches… It was very obvious what they may do to him.

 

They’d have to be cautious about time… To map out when Keith’s heats would come.

 

And what about Lance and Keith? They clearly had a thing for each other… They weren’t very good at hiding it. Their relationship could become something more… But would that bring the team closer? Or tear it apart… Lance is a paladin… Keith is- or… Might still go back to the Blade of Marmora… That could cause issues… Seeing as both jobs are dangerous and life threatening…

 

And what about… Him and-

 

“SHIRO!”

 

Shiro jumped, sitting upright and eyes opening immediately... Just as the door to his room opened, revealing Lance who was panting heavily as though he’d just been running.

 

“Lance? What’s wrong? Are you oka-“

 

“It’s Keith…” Lance began, making Shiro stiffen, “It… The heat… Wave thing…. It won’t go away…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohooo a cliffhanger :)
> 
> We are getting to the goodies!!!!
> 
> Yayyy


	7. Well That's News...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this one's short... Sorry.
> 
> Be ready to learn some things... And PLEASE read the notes at the end.

“What do you mean ‘It’s not going away’!?”

 

Shiro was hoarding currently Lance with a different version of the same question… And has been for the past 5 minutes that they’d been hurriedly jogging towards the Castle’s deck.

 

“I-I don’t… I don’t know!” Lance repeated for what must’ve been the 50th time, clear nervousness and worry in his breathless tone, “I… I called Keith again this morning and he just… Told me it wasn’t going away. He did what he normally did… And the… The heat thing wouldn’t go away like it normally did.”

 

With a now racing heart, Shiro furrowed his brows and pursed his lips… Of course this wasn’t going to be as simple as they’d all thought…

 

By the time they’d reached the deck, Lance was panting, and Shiro was getting to that point… Allura and Coran were the only ones there.

 

“Allura. I need you to call everyone down.” Shiro stated as Lance plopped down in his chair; sitting on the edge of it with a hand running through his hair… A sign of stress.

 

“A-alright…” Allura replied with a raised brow, looking between Shiro and Lance, “Do you mind my asking what for?”

 

Shiro shook his head, “I’ll tell everyone together.” He stated, followed by an exhale.

 

Shortly, Allura had called Pidge and Hunk down for ‘An emergency meeting’, and now they were all here, Hunk and Pidge sitting down in their designated seats.

 

“Lance came to me a few minutes ago and… He told me some alarming news about Keith…” He began, nodding to Lance who was now pacing to and fro near the windows… Lance probably wasn’t going to be able to be the one tell or explain to them. “Keith’s heat normally dies down after… Some time.” He stated, leaving it as vague as possible about what it is that makes Keith’s heats temporarily go away, “But Lance told me… That when he spoke to Keith earlier this morning… That the heat wasn’t going away _at all_.” He stated, earning a surprised brow from… Everyone. Except for Lance… Who continued his pacing. “Pidge. Do you have any idea as to why this might be happening?”

 

With a slight, hesitant nod, the young paladin began speaking, “I think so… As I said before - I think I said this before -Anyway- the heats progress throughout the couple of weeks that someone goes through it… So maybe… Since Keith hasn’t bred… The heats are intensifying to try and _force_ him to breed-“

 

“Then that’s how we fix this.” Lance piped up, making Shiro turn around to look at him, “Maybe he just… Needs someone else in the room with him? Or a new… Way to do… What he does? _Or_ maybe he just…” The red paladin trailed off, eyes narrowing as he stopped his pacing, eyes directed at the ground.

 

Shiro had an idea as to where Lance’s mind was going, and he couldn’t believe he was actually considering sending someone down there to… Do that. Keith’s mind was - in his current state - focused on sex… On how he needed to breed. So he probably wouldn’t send someone away… Especially when they got the sexual drive from Keith’s scent… But they would… Might… Regret it later on…

 

“Pidge. Hunk.” Shiro turned to them, “Keep working on suppressants.” He then turned to Allura and Coran, “Can you two go down to the archives and look for more information? I will be joining you shortly.” He stated, and then watched as the four left before turning to Lance, inhaling deeply through his mouth before letting it out through his nose as he approached the Paladin, “Go to Keith… Okay?” Shiro began, “You two make it painfully obvious about your feelings… And for some reason you two can’t see it.” He smiled softly as Lance flushed slightly… Knowing what Shiro was referring to, “It wouldn’t be right if anyone else went… So go. Just… Be careful. Okay?” If Shiro had condoms or an equivalent of one… As the Space Dad of the team he would have given Lance some… But sadly he didn’t have any. Guess saying ‘Be careful’ was as good as he could do right now.

 

After Lance gave another nod, he was racing off, disappearing behind the closing doors of the Castle’s deck…

 

* * *

 

Keith groaned where he lay on his new bed, staring at the ceiling with glowing eyes and furrowed brows, legs spread wide with an arm between them… Three fingers buried inside of him - down to the last knuckle.

 

He’d been at this for what seemed like hours now… He woke up late with this awful… Aroused and overheating feeling… And so he’d quickly jerked himself off in hopes of getting some sleep afterwards… Only for it not to go away as he’d hoped.

 

He tried again after the few moments of oversensitivity post-orgasm ended… And the same thing happened. Absolutely-freaking-nothing.

 

Then… Hours after him suffering in silence… Of him holding back from trying again… Lance called. They didn’t talk for long, seeing as as soon as Keith told Lance what was happening, he told him he’d get help and ran off.

 

That felt like hours ago… Though Keith was sure it was only 10 minutes ago…

 

A loud moan escaped Keith’s parted lips as his fingers brushed against something - Keith didn’t know what - inside of him that he’d discovered a little while ago… Something that had him seeing stars with the intense pleasure it called him. He never intentionally reached for it or rubbed insistently on it seeing as... Well he didn’t know _what_ it was.

 

A pleased hum left his lips as Keith’s fingers - on his _other_ hand - brushed against his cock that now lay erect on his lower abdomen… He’d neglected touching himself… Well. There anyway-

 

Keith jumped as he suddenly heard a knock on his closed - and locked - door, now sitting upright as he quickly pulled his fingers… Out of himself.

 

For a few moments… He just sat there, not sure if he’d actually heard anything while he pant, pulling the sheets over his lower half… That was until he heard the knock again, this time louder.

 

“H-hello?” He called, leaning forward slightly as one of those darn waves passed over him, letting out a muffled groan through his now-pursed lips.

 

“Hey. It’s Lance…”

 

Keith’s eyes widened as he stared at his door, “Lance? What… What are you doing her-“ He was interrupted by his own mix between a moan and a groan, a shiver running up his spine.

 

“I umm…” There was a pause, “I don’t know how to say this…” He chuckled… Sounding nervous.

 

“Oh…” Keith stated, understanding what it is that Lance was here to do… To… Help. To put it simply.

 

Was he… Keith knew that - from what Pidge had told him - that if someone… A guy specifically… Were to… Smell? Him? Or whatever you call that scent that he released during this heat… Then that male would… Have the urge to breed with him or something along those lines…

 

Damn it Keith couldn’t even think straight right now… He was struggling to remember the details of what Pidge had told him because his mind kept wandering back to his body’s urges… And what he was about to say…

 

* * *

 

“Come in…”

 

Lance stiffened as he heard that… Did Keith just say…? Well, damn…

 

He heard something else muttered… And then the door opened.

 

As Lance walked in… He nearly stumbled backwards by what he was hit with… A strong… Sweet smell that wafted up his nose. It smelled… God Lance didn’t even know how to describe it… But it was creating a stirring in his groin…

 

It took him a moment to get his head straight… But when he did… His eyes focused enough to look at Keith…

 

He had sweat lining his forehead, and was sitting upright on the bed, fingers grasping the edge of blankets that were covering his lower half… His face showing just how nervous, tired, and wanting he was… With his slightly parted lips… And how he visibly quivered as Lance entered the room.

 

“If… If you don’t want to do this... Jus tell me… Or…” Lance paused, his words faltering, “If you… Did want to… Do this… Then just tell me your boundaries and… Stu-“

 

“Lance just… Come here.” Keith interrupted, a groan following suit.

 

With a small nod, Lance slowly walked over to Keith’s bed… Hesitating when he reached it, not sure whether he should sit down… Lay down… Undr-

 

However… Keith decided for him, reaching out and grasping the opening of his hoodie - where the zipper that he never used was - with a shaking right hand, “I-I can’t…” Keith paused as Lance looked down at him with raised brows, “I’m trying… To hold back… But I…”

 

Lance gave a nod of understanding as he grasped Keith’s hand that had been gripping his jacket to hold it in his own hand, giving it a quick, reassuring squeeze, “Hey. I’ll help you. Okay? How far… Do you want to go?”

 

“I-I don’t know I just… I need it to stop…” Keith stated quietly as Lance slowly removed his shoes, brows furrowing as he felt that stirring again… Becoming very aware of just how tight his pants were becoming due to that scent… And the situation.

 

He gave another nod as Keith then slowly pulled his hand towards himself, and Lance moved with that to where he was kneeling on the bed with a racing heart, “Okay… Well. Let’s… Do this.” He stated simply, a flush finding it’s way to his face.

 

It seemed as though Keith was more desperate to get rid of this heat spike than Lance had expected, seeing as now he was beginning to remove Lance’s clothing with pants escaping his still parted lips.

 

Lance helped Keith remove his jacket, which he tossed to the floor amongst Keith’s clothes, his shirt following suit which he quickly pulled over his head.

 

He was now straddling Keith as he moved forward, that scent seeming to fog over his mind… This was normal… Right? Keith’s lower half was still covered by the blankets… For now anyway… And Keith’s back was now to the pillows, which Lance had almost gently pushed down with a hand to his muscular chest… The training he’d been doing certainly paid off…

 

As Lance pressed his lips to the side of Keith’s neck, which was barred to him as Keith lifted his chin, he heard him speak, the vibrations of his speech going to Lance’s lips, “L-Lance… I can’t… Wait… Too long… It’s… Really strong this time…” He panted.

 

Lance gave a small nod… Maybe next time - if there… Was a next time - he could make… _This_ more… Intimate… Clearly Keith needed this now…

 

“Top or bottom?” Lance asked as he sat up, looking down at Keith who was staring back at him with his glowing yellow eyes.

 

“What?” Keith asked in return, a brow raising.

 

Lance just… Stared down at him… Was he serious? Or… Was his mind really that… ‘Foggy’…? “Top… Or bottom…? Which one did you umm… Need?”

 

Keith continued to stare back at Lance with that same… Confused… Innocent look-

 

Oh my god…

 

_Keith’s a virgin…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry... But at the same time I'm not... For cockblocking XD ( Next chapter we'll get to the smut don't worrry )
> 
> Okay so another note...
> 
> Yes. I believe Keith's a virgin.
> 
> He's orphaned, a loner, and he generally pushes people away cause he's been hurt too much in his life :') Poor baby Keith.
> 
> And yeahhh.
> 
> I SWEAR I'LL TYPE QUICKLY... For this next smutty... Klance chapter... :)


	8. First Time's The Charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT! YAY!
> 
> Sorry for the late post

Keith stared up at Lance as he grasped the taller boy’s hips with his gloved hands, brows raised and head tilted slightly, “What do you mean… Top or bottom…?” He asked, being entirely serious…

 

Clearly Lance didn’t seem to think he was though, “You’re joking right?” The very confused youth shook his head… And then Lance groaned, “Geez, Keith… Now I don’t know if I should be doing this or not…”

 

Keith felt a whine - that surprised himself - of frustration and need find it’s way out of his throat, “ _Lance_ …” He practically moaned his name.

 

“Keith… Have you… Ever done this before? With someone else?”

 

He gave another shake of his head, heels digging into the mattress… Why was Lance asking these… Questions? It didn’t matter did it…? Couldn’t he just… Start? This heat was only growing worse by the second.

 

“So… You’re a virgin…?” Lance prompted, brows raising.

 

Keith just huffed, “A what?”

 

“Oh… My god.” Lance facepalmed before exclaiming, “How innocent are you!?”

 

Once again, Keith raised his brows.

 

“Okay. You know what. We’re going to fix this.” Lance stated, shifting on top of Keith whom gave a groan because Lance was… Well he was sitting on his groin. And that movement created some much-needed-friction.

 

“Lance… Please I-“ He flushed. “Can we just… You know?”

 

“Nope. Not until I solve your… Other problem first.” Lance stated as he looked down at Keith, taking on a playful tone that had Keith furrowing his brows. “Okay… By ‘top or bottom’ I mean… Do you need to be… Inside of someone… Or do you need someone to… Be inside of you…?” He said very vaguely… But Keith understood what he meant.

 

“Oh… Well… Bottom…” Keith responded with another flush, pursing his lips, “Now I’m… Can we…” He paused, what should he say? ‘Can you fuck me because I’m really horny right now, and I need to be filled… Oh. By the way… You _moving around_ _on top of my groin_ isn’t helping!’ Pfft. No that didn’t sound right…

 

Lance gave another huff before shrugging as one of those long, tanned fingers trailed down Keith’s bare chest, “I… I guess we can? But hey- This is your first time! So I’m… Going to umm… Make it special for you or… Whatever- So no complaining about my pace.” There was another pause as Keith’s glazed-over eyes closed, “Do you… Even know how to do this?” He then asked.

 

Keith opened his eyes again to look up at Lance, “Well… Yeah. You just… Stick it… In me…” He flushed heavily.

 

“Keith… No. That’s… I have no words…” Lance muttered in return.

 

“So it is possible to make you speechless.” Keith teased before groaning as another wave passed over him, his right leg bending to where his foot lay flat, thigh pressed against Lance’s ass, “Can you just… Explain on the way or just… _Do_ it? I can’t…”

 

“Okay okay… Sorry… You’re just… More innocent than I thought you were.” Lance chuckled in response, “Well… Normally when couples do this - not that… We’re a couple just… As a um… Example - they kiss each other… Not… Just the other’s mouth but on other places of their body- Oh! They nip or… Bite too… It really just depends on their kinks…”

 

“ _Lance._ ” Keith groaned, brows furrowing as he closed his eyes, “Just-“ He flushed… Was he really about to say this? Yes. Yes he was. “Just- Damn it… Fuck me already. I can’t… I can’t wait any longer, okay?” He stated quickly hips raising slightly - even with Lance sitting on him like he was.

 

With an amused chuckle from above Keith, Lance spoke again, “Okay… Any questions before… This happens?”

 

Keith immediately shook his head… And only afterwards did his mind wander to that thing he’d brushed inside of him… But he wouldn’t ask Lance. Ha… No… Lance didn’t need to know that he’d grown so desperate that he’d tried using his fingers to get rid of this heat.

 

“Alrighty… Welp… I’m sort of a master of this art.” As Keith stared up at Lance with raised brows as he saw a smirk cross his face, “So… Yeah. Enjoy.”

 

And with that, Lance began moving, his first motion catching Keith by surprise as he felt lips press against his pulse point as they had before, and lean, somewhat cold hands touching his over-heated and sensitive body… Running along his sides and sending shivers up his spine. Were they really doing this? Hell… He didn’t mind-

 

Hold up… Keith could think… Somewhat normally now that Lance was here… And he could… _Smell_ him…? Keith wanted to drown in Lance’s scent… But right now, as Lance kissed along his neck and moved his hands lower from Keith’s chest he couldn’t… He was too lost in the moment.

 

Keith found Lance’s name leaving his lips in a partial moan which was meant to be a push to get him to hurry up… Now that there was someone else with him… It was as though his _body_ was aware of it… And was sending stronger waves and urges through him now that he was this close to mating…

 

With another chuckle, Lance moved off of Keith as he sat up striaght, who couldn’t help the whine that left his mouth, only to pull the blankets away from Keith’s lower half, pulling a flush to Keith’s purple cheeks as his very erect cock that lay on his lower abdomen came into view.

 

“And here I was… About to make fun of you for size…” Lance whined, but there was clear amusement there. Keith opened his mouth to make some sort of retort - even though… That was more of a compliment - but no words came out due to the fact that he soon felt Lance’s hand brushing his upper thigh, by his bare hip, sending another shiver up the smaller boy’s spine as Lance spoke again, “I’m gonna say it’s safe to assume that you don’t know what position you wanted this in…?”

 

Keith gave a small nod, brows furrowing slightly as he felt the bed dip slightly, showing that Lance was moving… And then he heard a light thud - Lance’s pants.

 

“Okay… And umm… Are you sure that you want to do this…? Once you loose your virginity you… Can’t get it back. Even if it’s with someone that you don’t… Want to fo it with or- If you regret-“

 

“Lance.” Keith interrupted, opening his eyes to look at Lance who was sitting on his heels beside him, “I… I want… To do this with you…” He paused, “And I… I kinda… Need it.” He flushed, pursing his lips.

 

That brought a smile to Lance’s face, and soon Keith felt lips pressed to his, and his legs spread as though on command as both of Lance’s hands went to his knees - one on each leg - as the bed dipped once again… Indicating that Lance had taken his place between his spread legs, “Is this… Did you want to do it like this?” He asked as he pulled back from the brief kiss that Keith was still mentally questioning whether or not just happened.

 

“Hmm? Oh- Umm… Sure.” Keith nodded slightly with a shrug before biting his inner cheek, his hands now grasping the sheets at his sides.

 

Lance gave a small nod above him, biting his bottom lip as though thinking of what to do next after Keith closed his eyes again, shoulders squaring against the mattress.

 

Keith then heard something inaudible muttered from above him until suddenly Lance’s tanned hands were on him again, one on his right chest, and another running along his inner thigh. Nothing was said as time continued on, Lance teeth lightly connecting with Keith’s Adam’s Apple - catching him by surprise with an airy gasp - as the hand running along his thigh traveled higher… Drawing Keith to quiver in anticipation.

 

“I umm…” Keith stated as Lance kissed the spot he’d just nipped, “I don’t… I don’t know what that stuff is…” He stated as Lance’s hand reached his backside… To that substance that was basically lube.

 

Lance gave a small nod against Keith’s neck as his mouth traveled upwards to lightly clamp his teeth down on his lobe, a single finger now trailing towards Keith’s entrance… Meanwhile, Keith’s hands raised from where they gripped the sheets to instead grab the hair at the base of Lance’s head, not really sure what to do… He’d figure it out… And may even mimic what Lance was doing with his mouth after his neck was free from those oddly pleasing nips and kisses-

 

Another surprised gasp left Keith’s now-gaped mouth as one of Lance’s fingers slowly circled that ring of muscle, drawing a moan from the smaller boy.

 

Keith’s grip tightened in Lance’s hair as the tip of Lance’s finger slipped past said ring of muscle, drawing another shiver up Keith’s spine… This felt so… _Different_ … Compared to when he did this to himself… It felt better somehow… When that long, lean finger made it’s way into Keith’s body, drawing a pleased groan from him as Lance paused in his nips, instead pulling his head back to do god-knows-what… Keith couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes to see what… Seeing as he was trying to make sure that he was here… That he wasn’t dreaming… He’d thought about doing this one or two times with Lance… But he could never bring his thoughts to go this far… Seeing as he’d always thought that Lance would shoot him down… Tell him he was straight or something… But here he was now… With Lance prodding a second finger into him to join the first. Keith found his right hand wandering down and away from Lance’s hair as those two fingers began to scissor… Curl… And move within him… His own hand finding it’s way to Lance’s back, which he unintentionally dragged his nails down as he let out a sudden moan when Lance brushed that blissful thing inside of him with his longer fingers… Hitting it more firmly than Keith had before.

 

“Found it…” Lance muttered against his neck with a chuckle.

 

Keith raised his brows and opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling, “Found.. Wh- Ah!” Keith was interrupted with his own moan as Lance hit that same spot again, sending a shiver up his spine as his grip tightened in Lance’s hair… Nails digging into the tanned flesh - not enough to break it - of his back.

 

“Your prostate…” Lance replied, one of his fingers gently rubbing against it, making Keith’s legs shake with the intense pleasure that had his back arching off the bed and another moan leaving his lips, “It’s… Basically a pleasure spot- _If_ you know how to… ‘Use it’ properly… If not… Well, you could hurt yourself.”

 

In response, Keith gave a small nod and closed his eyes, brows furrowing as the pleasure continued, “Lance I…” He paused. “Can we-“

 

“Right.. Forgot that you were in heat for a few moments…” Lance chuckled above him before extracting his fingers from the smaller man’s body, drawing yet another shiver through Keith at the feeling, and at the knowledge of what was next…

 

Neither of them spoke as Lance got rid of his undergarment… With were most likely briefs… Keith couldn’t tell, all the while Lance looked down at Keith who just stared back at him, “You umm… Ready?” He asked.

 

Keith paused before asking, “Do I need… To do something to prepare… You?” He asked, which was followed by an amused chuckle from Lance.

 

“Well there are a few things… That are optional- But hey. Don’t worry about that.” Lance stated with a dismissive wave of his hand.

 

“Alright… Maybe… Next time…” Keith stated, closing his eyes again… Which immediately opened again, “I-I mean… If there is a next time…”

 

Lance nodded, cheeks now lightly a light shade of pink as he leaned over Keith, one hand on Keith’s right, propping himself up, and the other between his own legs… Keith found his arms wandering up and collecting at the back of Lance’s neck, and face pressed into his own bicep… They were about to do this...

 

Keith let out a muffled moan against his arm as his eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of something prodding at his stretched and slick ring of muscle, “I’m… Going to push inside now… You sure you want to-“

 

“ _Yes…_ ” Keith interrupted as a quiver passed through him… A quiver of anticipation which brought a new flush to his face…

 

This heat was really changing… Well… It was changing himself… Keith was a ‘loner’ as everyone had declared him… He normally pushed others away because normally people he let in either betrayed him or left him… And yet here he was… About to have sex with Lance… A guy he’d grown feelings for…

 

“ _Lance…_ ” Keith interrupted his ongoing thoughts with a moan as he felt Lance push the head of his cock past that tight ring of muscle…

 

There was surprisingly no pain… He’d heard that your first time was normally painful at first… But all that Keith felt was the pleasing stretch as he pulled his elbows closer to his chest to pull the upper portion of Lance’s body with it, burying his face on one of Lance’s tanned shoulders instead. After a few moments, Lance started pushing his length further into Keith, drawing a muffled moan from him as he lightly bit down on Lance’s collarbone. It wasn’t long before Lance bottomed out, and Keith was panting by that point, a shiver running through him as his mind wrapped around this…

 

Lance was _inside_ of him… And he was… Well he was of average girth… But he was long… The head of his cock resting against that… Thing… His prostate as Lance had called it.

 

“Have you…” Lance stated in his ear, voice having grown heavy with something that Keith couldn’t pick out. “Did you want me to start moving?”

 

Keith gave a small nod after relieving Lance of his teeth that had been biting down on Lance’s collarbone. Then Lance pulled out a little… Only to thrust slowly back in, starting a steady pace that had Keith seeing stars… Lance’s cock hitting that blissful spot inside of him almost every time… Drawing moans from his now-gaped mouth.

 

“You’re very vocal…” Lance commented with an amused grunt as that pace increased gradually, the hand that wasn’t propping up now grasping Keith’s right hip.

 

With a newly flushed face, Keith replied, “N-no… I’m just… Sensitive.” He muttered, flattening his ears further as he pursed his lips to try and muffle most of those noises.

 

Lance let out another chuckle as Keith let out another, loud moan, seeing as his prostate was brushed against more firmly, “Pfft. The noises aren’t bad.” He shrugged, as Keith lay his head down on the pillow to look up at Lance who was smirking.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothin…” Lance replied before ducking his head to Keith’s chest, drawing a surprised gasp from the youth as he felt his soft tongue circle around the bud of his right nipple… The noise soon melting into a pleased groan, hands moving up slightly to grasp at Lance’s brow hair as his toes curled.

 

As Lance continued to thrust into him at a consistent, pleasing and comfortable pace, he worked his mouth on each bud in turn… Making Keith arch off the bed with each new feeling… It was as though there was a string linking his nipples that went straight to his cock that was leaking pre-cum, louder moans and a few pleased curses escaping him… All the while Lance just let out a mere grunts and the occasional soft moan.

 

“Keith…” Lance spoke against his chest after some time, “I’m… Not gonna last much longer-“ He grunted, “Pidge said you can’t become pregnant… Right? Despite the heat?”

 

Keith shook his head, another moan escaping him as he lightly tugged on Lance’s hair, “N-no… I can’t umm… Do that.” He chuckled lightly, a shiver running up his spine.

 

With another nod, Lance sat up straight, both hands now grasping Keith’s hips, lifting him slightly higher off the bed as his thrusts became more firm, brows furrowing and eyes closing as slight pants escaped his mouth… All the while Keith moved his right hand to the sheets, his left grasping his own aching, neglected cock to begin stroking it in time with Lance’s thrusts, eyes directed at the ceiling as his chest heaved.

 

Before long, Keith felt a warm, sticky substance suddenly shoot within him as Lance stopped thrusting, grip tightening on Keith’s hips as the tanned male let out a louder moan than the few he’d made earlier… And almost as if on command, Keith came moments after Lance, white strips collecting on his chest and abdomen…

 

It was almost as though Lance’s orgasm was cooling Keith from the inside… The overheating sensation fading away as well as that desire that had been lingering for far too long... As Lance pulled out, Keith felt himself shiver slightly at the feeling of the cum that followed, his chest heaving, light pants escaping him as he looked at Lance, whom climbed out from between his legs to plop down on his side beside Keith, his own chest heaving.

 

“Mierda...” Lance muttered under his breath before turning to Keith, “That was… Damn.” He chuckled, and Keith found himself chuckling lightly along with him. “Is your… Heat gone?”

 

Keith nodded, “Yeah… For now.” He nodded, giving a brief, closed-mouthed smile, “Thank you…”

 

Lance’s brows raised as he then sat up, looking down at Keith who raised his own brows in turn, “Pfft. Don’t… Thank me.” He shrugged, “I may or may not have… Been wanting to do that for a while now…” There was a new flush to his tanned cheeks, “Welp! I’ll umm… Call you… Later.”

 

Keith nodded as he watched Lance climb off his bed to begin dressing, sitting up as he pulled the blankets over his lower half - for no particular reason - “Alright… Umm… Can you ask Hunk to send down something to… Eat?” He asked.

 

“Oh- Right. You haven’t… ‘Been hungry since this started’ as Hunk said.” He shrugged, pulling up his pants before collecting his shirt. “Alrighty. One varga-“ Lance winked, “You… Should probably sleep. I know that that’s what imma do.” He shrugged, slipping on his shirt, followed by his jacket. “Oh and, Mullet?” That got Keith to scoff at the nickname, but amusement was still clear in the new glint in his purple-ish eyes, “If you… Need me… Don’t be afraid to call me.” He smiled.

 

Keith gave a small nod, and a few goodbyes later, Lance left his room, and then Keith lay on his back, a closed-mouthed smile on his face as he laced his fingers behind his head, a content sigh let out through his nose as his eyes they fluttered shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I admit... This was not the best smut I've wrote... But I had to improvise with the lack of time XD


	9. UPDATE ( Not an Update-Update. Just information )

The next chapter IS coming out soon!

 

A lot happens in that chapter so I need to make sure it's good and near-perfect X3

 

Hopefully it'll be updated sometime this upcoming week.

 

Also, I will be making a new work soon!

 

You will be able to request a chapter of whatever it is that you want for free ( Voltron related ), that being a one-shot, smut, a humorous or angsty moment, or whatever :)


	10. Incoming Chapter

I admit... I’ve had a writing block with this specific series for a reason that I’m still trying to figure out myself. I shall be posting a new chapter tonight or tomorrow morning! It comes with a lovely twist in which... You may either love or hate me for.

 

I’ve already got it all typed out, just working on editing and revising now.. I’m super pumped x3


	11. Just a Dream~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter for today, I just wanted to get this out quickly.
> 
> I’m so glad that I’m out of this writer’s block... Expect more chapters soon!

Keith awoke with a startled gasp, hands flailing to clutch at the sheets on either side of him, heavy pants escaping his parted lips.

He’d had a nightmare about his time as a Galra Prisoner... He got them every now and then, most usually ending before anything too gruesome happened... However tonight? No... His exhaustion had forced him to endure the terrors of his dream... Practically reliving everything that had happened to him while aboard that ship.

With a shaky exhale, Keith turned to where his legs draped over the edge of the bed, ears flattened now as he ran a hand through his mullet, “Damn it...”

The only positive he discovered at the moment was that he felt no signs of arousal... It seemed like what he and Lance had done worked. Maybe they’d tricked his body?

With a soft sigh, Keith ran said hand to the back of his neck, eyes closing now while he swallowed... His hand beginning to trail the places in which Lance had, causing him to moan softly at the very memory at what they’d done.

He allowed his hand to travel between his legs, a lazy smile taking place on his face while he leaned back, now biting his bottom lip around said smile. He allowed his head to tip back against the mattress of his borrowed bed, hands exploring his body.

Keith replayed what happened in his head... Hands traveling over his body where Lance had only hours before... Moaning his name.

He found himself growing aroused at his own touch, and this time it wasn’t due to the heat wave... It was caused by his memory of what Lance had done to him.

“F-Fuck...” Keith gasped as he wrapped one of his hands around his cock... Adding to the stimulation of his two fingers in which were already inside of him... As Lance’s had.

God how he wished the brunette was here to do this himself... They’d practically confessed to each other- Or... At least Keith had. But Lance had kissed him, so he felt the same way, right?

Right.

He slowly worked his fingers in and out of his body, soft moans escaping his lips... This felt... Oddly better than when he was fueled by lust.

“Oh- Oh God!” Keith gasped suddenly as he found what Lance had called a prostate, his fingers gently yet insistently rubbing against that bundle of nerves with his fingers as Lance had done.

Keith’s orgasm built faster than he’d hoped, wanting it to have reached after he himself had felt fulfilled rather than just his body... But it hit him anyway, causing him to shout Lance’s name as his hips bucked and rolled into his own hand... Those white streaks of cum gathering on his abdomen once again.

He lay there panting for a few moments, eyes open now to look up at the ceiling... Now hat his head was clear of said heat... He found it fairly obvious that no. He didn’t regret having sex with Lance... And he’d be more than willing to do it again.

It took quite some time for his heart rate to go back down to it’s normal pace... His voice steady as he spoke, “Computer. Call H217R03.”

“Calling H... 2... 1... 7... R... 0... 3...” The robotic voice spoke before pausing.

The next sound to reach Keith’s ears was that of Lance clearing his throat, “Hey, buddy... You feeling better?” He asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

“Yeah.” Keith replied, sitting up with that same, soft smile from earlier. “What about you...? Are you... Feeling alright?” He asked, a slight spark of worry passing through him. What if that scent had made Lance... Hurt afterwards? Or-

“Mhm. Just a bit tired.”

Keith nodded, letting out a soft sigh as he crossed his arms over his chest, finding that reliving to hear. “Any updates on... My condition?” He asked slowly, debating on whether or not to bring up what had happened or not.

“No.” There was a heavy sigh on the end of the line, “Pidge said that she found something but... I dunno. She said she needed to make sure it was real before sharing it or whatever.”

Keith nodded again as he wet his lips, looking at the door now with a pursing of his lips... Silence filling the room for a few moments.

“So how’d you get it to go away?” Lance asked, breaking said silence.

The other raised his brow in confusion... Only to realize that Lance may be playing. “Oh... I just... Had a certain someone... Help me.” He stated, trying to speak with a hinting tone.

“You... Called Shiro?” Lance asked, sounding slightly surprise in which drove Keith into further confusion.

“What? No it was...” Keith shrugged, clearing his throat, “You.”

The was silence for a few moments, causing Keith’s ears to flatten.

“What...” Lance spoke, voice cracking, “What are you talking about...?”

Keith stared at the wall on the other end of his room, heart rate escalating a tad, “What do you mean?” He asked with the slightest, nervous chuckle, “You... Came in here and we... Y’know...”

“Keith... I’ve been out in Red ever since you called...?” Lance stated, a mix of concern and worry in his voice, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Keith’s breathing has quickened, his gaze now turned off to the side in confusion... Brows furrowed.

His body is working against him... Causing him to both need and want sex...

And now his mind was too... He imagined everything... May have dreamed it...

Keith felt frustrated tears well up in his eyes as he glared at the ground in front of him, “End call.” He stated, not replying to Lance.

“Call ended with H... 2... 1... 7... R... 0... 3...”

Keith brought his knees to his chest as he shifted back on the bed, eyes closing tightly to hold back his frustrated tears.

He’s lost control of his body... And now is mind was fading... What else was he going to lose I’ve the course of the remaining two and a half weeks...? And how did his mind come up with those various terms in which he himself had never heard before...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give you... Angsty Keith...
> 
> Prepare yourself for more


	12. Gathering Intel ( Part I )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if anything doesn't make sense~ I'd be happy to explain... Welcome to my world of scrappy explanations.

Lance frowned from where he sat at the table with the other members of the Castle, a bowl of untouched space-goo sitting in front of him.

 

He’d asked everyone here seeing as it seemed that there was a new… Element to consider in terms of Keith’s heat… Hunk had the courtesy to make the news easier to swallow with food… Though Lance honestly couldn’t bring himself to eat.

 

“Keith’s starting to… Imagine things.” Lance stated, still looking at the goo in which he swirled his spoon in, “He… He started talking about something that we-“ He paused, voice cracking momentarily… Forcing him to clear his throat, “That we did… But..” He shook his head slowly, “That never… Happened.” He stated, sounding exasperated.

 

“I’ve read something about this…” Pidge piped up from behind her laptop in which she was currently using to commence further research that the Castle’s archives had provided. “It’s rare for those experiencing the heat to hallucinate but… It’s not unheard of.” She stated.

 

There was a few moments of silence in which was only broken by the sound of Pidge typing… Only for a loud gasp to sound from the younger paladin, making Lance lift his head to look at her in utter confusion.

 

She was now standing out of her chair, staring at her screen like she’d just won the lottery.

 

“Pidge?” That was Shiro.

 

The young green paladin took a moment to settle herself back down, swallowing now while Lance looked at her in concern, “I… I know why he’s going through heat.” She stated with an airy chuckle, as though relieving stress.

 

“Well? Spill.” Lance stated, staring at her now, sitting on the edge of his seat.

 

Pidge cleared her throat before speaking, “Okay… You know how I was saying that male Galra emit that smell throughout their lives? Staring after their pubescent period? Yes? Great… Well this smell… Well it can only be scented by certain people… It can’t be seen, and it’s scent tends to mingle with that of whom it is emitting from.” She paused, wetting her lips while the others looked at her intently.

 

“Take your time…” Shiro stated softly with a nod.

 

The receiver of that calming statement nodded as well, taking a deep breath before continuing, “This scent, when taken in through the respiratory system by breathing, is what tells a female’s estrous cycle and brain that there is a male of her species that is fit for breeding… So infertile Galra do not emit this scent.” She continued, closing her laptop while her eyes scanned the others behind her glasses.

 

Lance frowned slightly as he listened… Keith was around a lot of Galra with the Blade…

 

“Upon her body’s knowing this, it will start the estrous cycle periodically.” Pidge stated, shifting in her chair, “Through the time span between each cycle, if the female does not register or smell this scent… Then she will not go through her estrous cycle, because her body identifies that there is no reason for her to go into heat if there is nobody to breed with.”

 

Once again, Lance looked down at the food in front of him, processing this information.

 

“Keith has been around humans for most of his life… So he was never around this scent and therefore did not go into heat after having gone through puberty.” Pidge explained, moving onto how this related to their friend. “However… When he spent his time with the Blade of Marmora, he was around more Galra males than he has before in the past… Which awakened his estrous cycle…”

 

“Keith is-“

 

Allura was cut off by Pidge as she spoke again, “Now, I know what you’re going to say… ‘But Pidge, he’s male, so why has he gone into heat!?’” She exclaimed, mocking a male’s voice, speaking normally as she continued, “Well, Keith’s mother’s side of the family was Galra, and his father’s was human…” She began to explain.

 

Allura gave a slightly annoyed huff at the fact that she had been interrupted, but gave no verbal comment as Pidge continued, “When a male Galra and female Galra breed, their sperm and egg hold a gene in their DNA that not only determines gender, but is also an important building block that determines whether or not you create that smell, or if you will be able to hold offspring.” She stated with a pause, “Without the male Galra sperm, Keith did not get the matching building block of his gender.. That being the scent… He insteadgot his mother’s... Which is the female part of the building block... So he does not emit that smell even though he does have male genitals... But his body has labeled him as ‘breedable’ or whatever in female terms.”

 

“Wait so…” Lance paused, wetting his lips, “We… Can’t undo this…?”

 

Pidge raised a finger, indicating that Lance should hold onto that question, “So after this heat, if he is exposed to that smell from the Galra, he will go into heat when it comes time for his next cycle... But if he is not exposed to it, then he will not go through his next cycle.”

 

“Meaning that Keith’s mating system holds female Galra building blocks, but because he does not have female genitals he can not make children, but his body _believes_ he can ‘cause he has the absence of the male Galra building blocks in which would tell his body otherwise... And that scent that was released by the male members of that Blade of Marmora that he was around triggers that next heat’s cycle…” Hunk kindly clarified.

 

Lance swallowed, sitting back, “So… That’s e-easy then… We just… We keep him away from Galra. Then his heat will end-“ He stopped talking as Pidge shook her head with a frown, “But you just sai-“

 

“I said ‘ _after_ this heat’.” She stated, clearing her throat, “He’ll have to go through what’s remaining of his 3 weeks.”

 

Shiro shifted from where he stood beside Lance, whom directed his gaze up at the older man, “You’re positive that keeping him away from the Galra will prevent another heat?” He asked, setting his hands on the edge of the table, tone all too serious.

 

“I’ll have to run some more tests and do more research but… I’m fairly positive.” Pidge nodded determinedly, dismissing herself as she picked up the laptop to go do just that.

 

Lance slumped in his chair now with a frown, keeping silent as he directed his gaze at his goo.

 

“I want the rest of you to get some sleep… We’ll be heading out tomorrow to conduct our own research.” Shiro stated, straightening himself up to turn to leave, Lance’s gaze dragging up to watch him.

 

Allura stepped forwards in his peripheral vision, “Meaning?”

 

Shiro didn’t stop walking out the door as he replied, “We’ll be raiding a Galra ship to get answers from them directly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohoooo we're getting into a side-plot :')


	13. Gathering Intel ( Part II )

“Come in, Pigeon? What’s our ETA?”

 

“Lance... We’re not using those dumb code names.”

 

“Awww c’monnnnn. They’re fun! Right, Cinnamon Roll?”

 

There was a questionable hum over the earpiece before Hunk’s voice came as a reply, “I dunno man... I mean... It’s not like our identities need to be kept a secret or anything... And nobody’s listening.” There was a pause. “Right?”

 

“And they’re just... Dumb. I mean come on? Pigeon? Cinnamon Roll? Space Daddy-“

 

“It’s Space _Dad_.” Lance kindly corrected Pidge, “But hey, either works.”

 

“I find them to be quite... Amusing.” Came Allura’s voice, her accent strong as ever. 

 

“See? Space Mom gets it?” Lance replied in a singsong voice, “And I - Sharpshooter - am going to-“

 

“Lance.” Shiro cut in sharply, an amused sigh following suit, “We’re here... Time to play it seriously.”

 

Right... Their mission.

 

They’d located a single Galra cruiser in which they were going to board. They needed someone that was living, meaning no sentries, in which they were going to question about the whole... Heat thing. 

 

It seemed odd... Doing all this just to learn about the mating cycle or... Sexual tendencies of this race. But if it meant that they could help Keith, then it was worth the odd topic of one’s questioning.

 

Lance redirected Red with the throttles to fall in behind Shiro, who was going to be the one to commence this attack.

 

“We move in 3... 2... 1...” 

 

Lance watched as Shiro lead his lion closer to the ship... Into its scanner’s range. This was going to get messy... They all knew that. But there was no other option.

 

It wasn’t long before sentry ships were sent out from the bay... Heading straight for the lions.

 

“There’s our entrance. Pidge. Move in, we’ll cover you.” Shiro ordered, the plan moving into motion before he finished speaking, “You know what to do from there.”

 

Lance wet his dry lips briefly as he swung his lion’s throttle, causing Red to part it’s jaw and fire a blinding beam of energy towards the hoard of sentry ships, hitting those that didn’t move quick enough.

 

The plan was simple... Pidge was to get inside the ship via its bays... From there she would exit her lion to jam the doors with her hacking skills, providing an entrance for the others who were used as both cover and a distraction. Once inside, phase II would begin... Finding a living Galra to question, and then get the hell out of there.

 

Simple, right?

 

Right...

 

Now all they had to do... Was hope this damn plan didn’t become complicated... Like most did.

 

* * *

 

Keith gasped softly as he grind against the mattress beneath him, his parted jaw allowing drool to seep from his mouth in a hungry... Needy manner that matched that of his quivering, sweat-covered body.

 

Not long after he’d heard about the paladin’s plan to raid a Galra ship, another wave had hit him... Leading him to where he was now... Trying desperately to fight back... To not give in.

 

He was panting heavily, cheek pressed into a pillow while his lidded, glazed eyes stared at nothing in particular at the wall across from his bed...

 

It was as though Keith could feel himself losing control... Holding onto the cliff of sanity by his fingertips in which slipped closer to the edge with each subconscious grind. And boy was he trying desperately to keep hold of that cliff... To climb back up it... To not fall into the endless abyss that his heat was attempting to drag him into.

 

Despite his temptations to give in, he slowly... Dragged himself into a sitting position, ignoring his throbbing cock as he looked towards the bathroom behind the matted locks of hair in front of his face... A shower didn’t sound too bad... Maybe it’d help him cool off.

 

Keith nodded slowly, wetting his lips before planting his hands on either side of him... Heaving himself up with a light grunt from the exertion. He took a moment to find his balance on his shaking legs, one hand raised to his temple while the other was held out, ears flattened to his head. Once he found said balance, he then slowly began to walk towards the bathroom, taking a mental note of how difficult it was to walk in a straight line in this state.

 

By some miracle, Keith had reached the bathroom without injuring himself or falling... So with a soft sigh, he approached the shower... Parting the clear material in which served as a curtain of sorts for the large area. after having found the knobs in which would be used to turn on the water... He groaned softly. They looked... Different than what he’d grown used to.

 

Eventually, Keith figured out how to used said knobs eight much experimentation in which hadn’t helped with his current state, and turned on the water, allowing the cooling liquid to hit his back with a soft sigh...

 

* * *

Lance grunted lightly as he used his jets to lessen the impact of his landing inside the Galra ship... Red had made a crash landing seeing as he’d overestimated his ability to slow down... However, there wasn’t any serious damage in which required immediate attention.

 

“We’ll be right back.” He stated towards the lion in which had remained silent as usual.

 

With that, Lance turned, bayard in hand as he jogged in the direction that his fellow Paladins had run off to, brows furrowed and eyes narrowed... He was determined to get this done. For Keith.

 

It didn’t take him long to catch up to the others who had already taken out a handful of sentries.

 

“We’ll find someone on the deck,” Pidge stated, following Shiro who had his prosthetic glowing and ready to use. “Take a right up ahead.”

 

Lance followed in step behind Allura, acting as their cover from behind. This was going well so far...

 

“Pidge. Get that door open, we’ll cover you.” Shiro ordered, appearing on Lance’s right as the red Paladin turned around to face the hall they’d just walked through.

 

This was... Nerve-racking.

 

“Just a few more seconds-“

 

“We’ve got incoming.” Lance interrupted, raising his blaster upon hearing metallic, rushed footsteps in which grew closer.

 

There were shots fired soon afterward, Lance’s eyes furrowing in both concentration and determination… It seemed that his time on the training deck had paid off. Each shot was more accurate than they had been before his training, he was missing less… Maybe when Keith was better, he could train with him more often.

 

After a few more moments, there was nothing but the remains of the sentries in which were sent after them, “We’re in.”

 

Lance nodded, turning and following Pidge onto the deck with Shiro on his tail end, blaster still raised.

 

Only two Galra soldiers were on the deck, one male, and one female… Lucky them. He kept his blaster trained on the male seeing as he appeared closer to the door, brows furrowed.

 

“Lay down your weapons.” Shiro spoke while the others followed in behind them, “Then get down on your knees with your hands behind your head…”

 

Lance watched as the Galra soldiers began to do just that… Exchanging a small glance with unsaid meaning…

 

However, they didn’t follow all orders given…

 

And Lance didn’t even have time to react before the female drew a smaller, hand-held gun and fired… The blast hitting Lance’s chest plate… Knocking him backward…

 

* * *

Keith stood under the water with his hands pressed to the wall, head ducked and jaw parted… It was so hot… He had the water on it’s coldest setting, and despite that, he still felt as though his blood was boiling… Hell, it was starting to hurt.

 

“Fuck…” He breathed, brows furrowing slightly with a soft pant. 

 

Maybe it was better to just give in. After all… It didn’t hurt to. Sure, he lost his state of mind for a while… But it felt _good_. Unlike what he was feeling right now, that being a burning sensation of need and desire.

 

Keith shifted to where he was leaning back against the shower wall, the cool surface drawing him to moan softly, head lulling back while a hand moved to his chest… And the other to his throbbing cock.

 

He sighed softly at his own touch, legs shaking a tad once his hand wrapped around it, giving it a few strokes in which had him seeing stars. 

 

If he’d known that denying himself of pleasure would make it feel oh so much better, then Keith would have done this before… It was as though his touch was relieving him of pressure… Of all the problems that were running through his racing mind… Allowing him to sink down to the shower floor while his hand worked itself over his aching cock.

 

He spread his legs with a furrowing of his brows, head ducking so as to avoid the onslaught of water in which streamed towards his face and upper body… His hand in which was sat his chest moved towards one of his nipples… Pinching it tenderly…

 

The small action drew a gasp from Keith, his toes curling now while he whined at the multiple sensations in which were beginning to overwhelm him… The cool touch of the shower walls… The beating of the water against his heated flesh… The movement around his cock… And now the feeling of his own fingers working at his buds. Now all he needed was a nice cock up his ass… Or fingers working at his prostate… Oh, how Keith could lose himself to that despite having never truly experienced it… Perhaps he could ask Lance when he got back from his mission-

 

No.

 

Damn this heat was dragging his mind towards thoughts solely on being fucked… This was good. He had hands… He could get through this on his own without going that far.

 

* * *

 

Lance groaned from where he lay on the floor, shaking his head… Thank god for this armor…

 

His chest plate had taken most of the damage… Though it was cracked in the middle now, rendering it useless. 

 

When he looked up from where he lay on the ground, he saw the female being subdued, while the male lay dead on the floor near the door with a blaster inches away from his hand.

 

Pidge was it his side, though it looked like she was busy trying to cover Lance with her shield, “Are you okay?”

 

“I’ve been better.” Lance groaned, slowly sitting upright now as he looked to her, “Did I miss anything?”

 

“Nope. Now get up, Sleeping Beauty.” Pidge stated, leaving Lance where he was to join Allura whom currently had the female Galra pinned.

 

“Oh, so I _am_ beautiful?” Lance smirked with a wiggling of his brows… Only to pause, “Wait…”

 

Shiro stood, interrupting Lance’s thoughts as the female was hauled to her feet, practically growling at Allura who held one of her biceps, “Let’s go.”

 

Lance huffed lightly, heaving himself to his feet as he grabbed his bayard, frowning while he looked at his ruined chest plate, “I hope we have spares…” And with that, he shook his head so as to follow the others out, Hunk behind him, “Let’s go, Cinnamon Roll!” And then, because he’s always wanted to say this line… “The package is secure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right. You didn't get to see Keith finish :')
> 
> #sorrynotsorry

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
